Belle's Feral
by FaolansVehngeance
Summary: Belle was abused and cast aside by the family that took her in after her parents' murder. Left for dead out in the Canadian wilderness Belle no longer cared if she lived or died, that is until a certain Feral mutant finds her. Victor Creed wasn't sure why this HUMAN female called to him on a whole new level, but he is determined to find out why. And claim what is his.
1. Left For Dead

My name is Anabelle, or just Belle, and my life has never been a good one. My parents were murdered when I was only two years old and a family friend took me in. But I never fit in, and it showed. It wasn't hidden. I was told I was nothing but a pity service. I was a burden, a wretch that didn't deserve to live. That I should have died with my parents. The lead male and lead female beat me, abused me, tried to kill me, but I never died. I survived, out of sheer will, or something greater, I didn't know. But I wasn't grateful. I wanted to die. I wanted to join my family. I had nothing left here, and I never would. Or so I thought.

My caretakers had dragged me out on a camping trip with them, knocking me around like usual, but at least they let me wander. They didn't care if I got lost, or if I slipped and broke my neck. I doubted they'd even miss me. I was currently trailing them on a hike, hands in my pockets and eyes focused on the path in front of my feet. The lead male of the family had beaten me again, breaking a few of my ribs and leaving a dark bruise on my left cheek bone from where he punched me. Thankfully he was drunk this time so his aim was a bit off. I kicked a stone ahead of me and suddenly noticed how quiet it was. I looked up and frowned when I saw what greeted me. The lead male and female had ushered their kids onward, further up the path, and now the adults were standing in my way. I shifted on my feet, not out of nervousness, but of annoyance.

"You've burdened us long enough. Either you jump yourself, or I push you," the male growled, his hands fisting at his sides.

I glanced over at the steep slope with a minefield of trees and boulders and growled low in my throat. He must have taken that as a no since he kicked me in my left hip and sent me tumbling down the mountain side. I didn't fight the trip down since it would hurt less if I went slack, and I waited for the sweet release of death. But it never came. I ended up at the bottom with large bruises, a twisted ankle, and even more broken ribs. I came to my feet and just kept walking in the direction I had been heading in originally. Day became night and I found a fallen log to collapse underneath and when sleep took me, I prayed it was the sleep of death.

I felt something nudging my feet, not roughly, just enough to shake me from my slumber and I cracked my eyes open. Standing just beyond the edge of the fallen log was a massive male. He had long blonde hair that reached his shoulders, some wicked sideburns, and beard. His shoulders were broad enough to be claimed as a grizzly's. He had to stand close to seven feet tall, with enough muscle to back up an entire football team. I closed my eyes, thinking I was dreaming. Men like that didn't exist.

"Get up, female," a deep baritone growled from the direction of where I had seen the man standing.

"I can't," I replied, my voice hoarse to even my ears.

"You're a bit beat up, but you can get up," he growled, kicking my foot again.

I hissed in pain and cracked my eyes open at him.

"Just go away. Let me die in peace would you?" I snapped, too tired to care anymore.

"Why in the fuck would you want to die out here?" he asked, coming to a crouch by my feet.

"I've been waiting to die for a long time. I just can't seem to kick the bucket no matter what happens to me," I grumbled, closing my eyes again.

"Darlin', why would a beautiful woman such as yourself want to die? Surely you've got quite a life ahead of you," he said, his voice softening a few tones.

"If you mean a life of beatings, attempted rape, and suffering, then you'd be right. I'm not wanted where I come from. It is better this way," I said, my voice cracking with emotion.

I was just so tired of it all. I just wanted peace and quiet. I wanted to sleep for eternity.

"You're human. Why would other humans want to kill you?" he asked, his phrasing of his words telling me that he was a mutant.

"Because my parents were mutants. They thought I was one too. But I'm not, I'm just a girl," I mumbled, trying to hide the tears that filled my eyes.

"They killed your family?" the deep growl reverberating through the ground and into my body.

"Yeah. Then I got passed off to another family and they hate me. I was pushed off the side of a mountain. Now if you don't mind, I'm just going to lie here and starve to death if a grizzly doesn't get me first," I mumbled, keeping my eyes closed.

Everything went quiet and I let out a sigh of relief. I was alone at last and now I could die. Suddenly a bear paw of a hand latched onto my ankle and pulled me out from under the log, making me scream in pain as my broken ribs were banged into.

"Sorry, Darlin', but I ain't going to let you get eaten by a grizzly, or starve, or die for that matter," the man growled, hoisting me into his arms, making me cry out in pain again.

I couldn't speak since my breath was too shallow and I just looked up at the man with bleary vision from my tears.

"The name is Victor by the way. Now get some rest. You're safe with me," he said, his deep voice oddly soothing as it rumbled in his chest and made my whole body vibrate.

I blacked out from the pain, but I finally felt safe and warm, an odd feeling for me, but one that I could get used to.

I was woken when I was placed on a soft pallet of fern leaves before a roaring fire. I half whimpered and half whined as my aching body settled. Victor pulled away and grabbed a dead animal that he must have caught and started to skin it by firelight.

"How long was I out?" I asked, barely able to breathe.

"Two days," he said, grabbing a stick and shoving it through the raccoon and then holding it out in front of the fire.

"I never asked to be saved, you know," I said, my eyes locking with his as he turned to look at me, "But I never got to say thank you either."

"You're welcome. Now rest. I'll wake you when the food is ready," Victor said, clearing his throat in a sign of embarrassment.

I fell asleep for the first time in my life unafraid of what my life had to offer, and I was glad that it was Victor with me. Victor woke me an hour later and I didn't eat very much, which displeased Victor, but he seemed to understand that I couldn't eat much without it hurting everywhere. When the fire began to die down he laid out in front of the little alcove he had made, acting as a shield, with his back to me. I reached out and placed my hand in the middle of his broad back, his muscles tensing beneath my fingertips, and I instantly fell asleep.

I woke with a jolt as I was hoisted into Victor's arms, making me whine in pain and then quickly settle. I let my head hang over his bicep and he pulled me a bit closer to his wide chest. I could taste something coppery in my mouth, something like blood. I could feel something in me that wasn't right. It was either bruised or punctured, and it hurt like a bitch.

"Hang on, Darlin'. We are almost there," he said, his voice sounding strained and he started to run through the forest.

I couldn't answer him, I was just so tired. I felt my consciousness slip away and the last thing I heard was an animalistic roar as my world went black.

VICTOR'S POV  
I rushed to get the female in my arms to the base. She was dying, and I couldn't do anything to save her. If I didn't get there fast enough she would be lost. I felt a kindred spirit in her, I felt my inner animal stirring at her scent and the feel of her body against mine. When I had checked on her when I woke she had blood leaking from her lips. Something had been damaged internally and she would die without medical aid. I didn't know the extent of her injuries on the inside, only the medical machines at my place of work would know. However, my employers were not going to be happy that I brought her with me, but I couldn't help it. I had to save her. I was fine with killing, did it on a daily basis even, but the thought of her dying nearly tore me apart. I couldn't understand it. I never felt this way about anyone, let alone a human, but the thought of her passing clawed at my chest and made it ache. Within minutes I reached the base and was greeted with all kinds of medical staff and I handed the female off to them but followed closely behind them. They quickly stripped her of her dirty and ruined clothes and washed her. Seeing the bootprint bruise on her left hip was enough to get me beyond raging. She had spoken truthfully when she said she had been pushed off the side of a mountain. The bruises on her rib cage and arms were consistent with falling and hitting things on the way down. The scratches and scrapes also consistent with her story. She hadn't lied to me. She also didn't show fear of me. And perhaps that was due to her rough life, but no female had ever shown me no fear. I knew I was intimidating and overbearing, but she acted as if I was just another human. Not a mutant out for blood. She was different and it made me more and more interested in her. I watched them run tests, hook up various machines, and give her many different kinds of liquids and I growled low in my throat. She was taken to an X-Ray machine and what they found made me even angrier. She had eight broken ribs, one that bruised her lungs and was causing the bleeding from her mouth. Her ankle was fractured in two places, and the bruises on her body would take at least three weeks to heal. They had to save her. After three hours of waiting, they got her stabilized enough to allow me into the room and I sank into a chair beside her bed. She was breathing shallowly, due to her broken ribs, but she was going to live. She just needed rest, and lots of it. I knew the others would ride me hard about this, but I didn't care. She was all I could think about. And before I realized it I had fallen asleep beside her in a chair that was way too uncomfortable, but I didn't care.


	2. A New Home, A New Adventure

BELLE'S POV  
I woke to the sound of a heart monitor beeping, one of the most annoying sounds I had ever heard, and I cracked my eyes open. I didn't remember being in a hospital, or how I even got there. I remembered being kicked off the side of a mountain, then meeting Victor. I looked around the room and spotted him in a chair, legs splayed out, one arm draped over his lap, the other holding his chin from falling to his chest. His eyes were closed and his breathing was deep. He looked like he had been there for quite a while. I looked around the remainder of the room and when I didn't spot any noticeable features I let out a soft sigh. The door to the room opened, not even disturbing Victor, and a bald doctor walked in.

"Good morning my dear. Victor here seems quite taken with you. Normally he would have woken at the sound of the door opening, but he's been guarding you so fiercely that he exhausted himself. You are good for him. We will allow you to stay here with him. If you wish. If not you are free to go," the bald guy said, coming to stand on the other side of the bed.

"I have nowhere else to go. I'll stay with Victor," I croaked, watching the doctor warily and shifting on the bed to get more comfortable.

Something about him was off, but I couldn't place it.

"Good. Rest now. The two of you will be moved to a more suitable room when Victor wakes," the doctor said as he left the room.

I looked over at Victor when the door was shut and just stared at him. He indeed didn't seem like the kind of male to sleep so soundly. Had he really been guarding me, even though it was his workplace? I had so many questions, but I didn't need the answers right this minute. I took this time to study my protector, my savior. Even in his sleep he radiated power, and a lot of heat. He felt like a was a small furnace set to maximum strength and it felt nice. I noticed for the first time that he had claws. The hand draped over a thickly muscled thigh, both of them so wide they might as well have been my torso, had inch and a half long claws where his fingernails should have been. So he was a mutant. Or a genetic experiment. I wasn't going to question it, and I probably never would. What he was didn't matter to me. He saved me, cared for me, protected me. No one had ever done that before. I watched his gigantic frame, easily three times the size of my own, rise and fall with his steady breaths. He was stacked with rope upon rope of muscle, not a speck of fat or flab on him. His abdomen was so well defined it cast shadows between the muscles, flexing and retracting with his breathing. His chest was like two large slabs of marble, wide and unbelieveable in their size. Everything about him was bigger. I looked back up to his face, admiring the masculine lines of his features, yet there was a subtle animal look to him. But that was contrasted by his blond hair, so long it reached past his shoulders and partway down his back. Good god but the man looked as if he had been carved out of marble. I looked to myself, taking in the rounded curves and gentle slopes, then looked to him. He was all hard planes and sharp angles, with enough power to take down any threat presented to him. Even while he slept I could feel that he was always ready for a fight. And that unsettled me only enough to make me shiver. I looked back to his face, then to his neck. It was so thick I doubted anyone could wrap their fingers around it, the cords of muscles leading to the back of his skull casting shadows beneath his strong jaw. That thick neck was plugged into impossibly broad shoulders, and I bet if I stood shoulder to shoulder it would take at least four of me to reach the span of them. They were shoulders meant for an ox, or maybe even a grizzly bear. The power that was encased in them had me squirming in the bed. I had been under the influence of so much pain that I had never noticed these things about my savior. If I had I would have run the other way. This was a man no one wanted to mess with, or even aquaint themselves with. He was dangerous, but he had been kind to me.  
I don't know how many hours went by as Victor slept, but it was nice to watch over him like he had done with me. I hadn't even known he had woken up.

"I can feel you staring at me," he growled, cracking an eye open to reveal golden orbs.

"So?" I said, continuing to stare.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked, yawning to reveal massive fangs on his upper and lower jaw, like a bear's.

"A few hours. A bald doctor looking guy came in and you didn't even move. Must have been tired," I said, watching him closely.

He tensed when I mentioned the doctor dude.

"What did he have to say?" he growled.

"He said that I could stay with you if I wanted, or I could go free," I answered, watching him shift in his seat.

"And?" he asked, his eyes averted from mine.

"I said I wanted to stay. I got nowhere else to go. And you haven't hurt me on purpose yet," I said, smiling softly.

"I told you my name, do I get yours?" he asked, grinning back at me.

"Anabelle. But you can just call me Belle," I said, holding out a hand for him to shake.

He hesitated and I jiggled my hand out in front of him, making him reach out and take it in his much larger one.

"Nice to meet you, Victor," I said, squeezing his thick fingers quickly before I dropped his hand.

"Same, Belle," he said, his voice changing, becoming more erotic.

I smiled and relaxed a bit more into the bed.

"Oh, he also said that he'd move us to another room when you woke up. Better go make sure he picks a good one," I said, closing my eyes and letting out a deep breath, or at least a deep a breath as I could manage with broken ribs.

Victor came to his feet and left the room, allowing me to get more sleep.

When Victor woke me, he wasn't too gentle about it. He had placed a huge hand on my knee and shook me till I opened my eyes to pin him with a tired glare.

"What now?" I whined, looking up at him with a pitiful expression.

"We're moving. Come on, Darlin'," he said quietly.

I groaned weakly as I sat up, and it was then that I noticed the cast on my foot. I looked to Victor and he let out a sigh.

"You have eight broken ribs, bruised internal organs, and a broken foot. You're very lucky to be alive," he growled, gently sliding his arms underneath me and lifted me into his arms.

"Wow. That's not a surprise. I feel like I've been hit by a mack truck," I grumbled, watching him as he carried me down the hall and to a massive steel door.

The door opened after a laser scan of the two of us and Victor stepped inside once the door slid open. It shut behind him and the lights came on. I flinched at the bright light and Victor let out a growl.

"Lights to fifty percent," he said gruffly, walking further into the room.

The lights dimmed enough to where I could see and what greeted me was beyond my expectations. It was a massive suite and I gaped at the wall of clear glass right in front of us. The view of the mountains and the valley's landscape was breathtaking. I couldn't hide the grin that spread across my face and I hugged Victor tighter to me.

"It's beautiful. Who knew a view like this existed," I whispered, leaning towards the glass.

"What?" he asked, frowning down at me.

"All my life I've only ever seen a barren room or shed. I've never seen mountains like this. Or the forests, or the sky. I wasn't allowed to go outdoors without one of the adults with me, and they never wanted to be near me. I can only remember white walls and bare hardwood floors," I said, refusing to look at Victor as his arms tightened around my legs and shoulders.

"They treated you like an animal?" he growled, his claws growing longer and sharper right in front of my eyes.

"I suppose they did. But it is over now. Thank you, Victor, for finding me," I said, leaning into his shoulder.

"Good thing I found you then," he growled, walking over to a room with a king-sized bed fit for eight people.

"Isn't this your room?" I asked, placing a hand on Victor's chest, making him halt at the door.

"No. My room is more like a prison cell. I had them move you here and got clearance for me to stay in the room across from the kitchen. They were wise to not deny me," he chuckled, ushering me into the master room.

I grumbled all the way to the king sized bed and when he had me settled I was too tired to argue about anything. I was out faster than when my head hit the pillow.

VICTOR'S POV  
I watched as she slept like the dead, her breathing sounding pained. For hours she sounded like she hurt everywhere and I paged a nurse when I finally had enough. The nurse came in and checked on her and then turned to me.

"She'd be better with an oxygen mask and some more pain killers. When she wakes she's going to freak out a bit because of the mask, it would be best if you were here when she does wake," the nurse said, hooking up an oxygen machine and then carefully strapping the mask to Belle's face.

Instantly her breathing sounded less painful and I could see her body relax even more. I gave the nurse a nod as she left, leaving me to my thoughts. God this was strange, even for me. To be so concerned for a human. Granted a female, and by the looks of it a breedable one, but still. I hated humans, despised them and their views on mutants. We were just different, not a completely different species as many humans would believe. But this female was a strange one. When she looked at me, it wasn't out of fear or disgust, though I could smell her unease with me. She looked at me as if I was just a male, a really big one. I had caught her staring at me, her hazel eyes taking in every detail of my being. Her cheeks had been flushed, her cupid's bow mouth parted on shallow breaths. I had caught the scent of arousal, though it wasn't strong enough to stir my own. But standing at the foot of the bed, just watching her rest, made my whole body crave her. She was a beautiful female, all rounded curves, like a meal waiting to be devoured. But I wouldn't touch her that way, I didn't want to scare her off just yet. She intrigued me on a level I didn't understand, and I was determined to find out just what it was about her that kept pulling me in. I tensed when I felt a presence behind me, and let out a soft growl that made her stir in her sleep.  
I made sure she was asleep before I turned to see who had trespassed in my territory. It was Deadpool and Omega Red. I growled as I stormed over to them. I grabbed each of their collars and dragged them behind me until we were out in the hallway.

"What do you want?" I snarled, giving each of them a hard shove away from the door.

"Just wanted to see what you dragged in this time. Not quite a dead animal, is it Big Red?" Deadpool said, fingering a tactical knife at his waist.

"It is unlike you to bring a female and a human one at that into the base. What is so special about this one?" Omega Red growled, the frown on his face terrifying to anyone who was smaller than me.

"It is none of your business. Now leave before I make you," I snarled, my claws growing from my agitation.

Omega Red and Deadpool scurried away at my threatening growl and baring of teeth and I turned to enter the suite. Once inside I locked the doors so that no one would disturb Belle and went to check up on her again. She was awake, and she held a worried expression on her lovely face.

"Victor? Where were you? I heard you growling," she asked quietly, shifting on the bed.

I slowly entered the room and sat down on the edge of the bed.

BELLE'S POV  
I watched as Victor entered the room and gently eased his weight onto the bed and he avoided my eyes.

"My coworkers are not fond of me bringing people into the base. Though usually, those people are dead when I bring them in. I have never brought in a woman against my orders before. And it seems to have caught their interest. I was chasing them away," he said, his voice lowering an octave as his voice became a near growl.

"You were protecting me?" I asked, smiling from ear to ear.

"Yes. I suppose you could call it that," he chuckled, still not looking up at me.

"Victor, can I ask a favor of you?" I asked, gathering my courage.

"What do you need?" he said, looking up at me then.

"I was wondering if you could lie down with me. I can't seem to get to sleep since I'm cold," I said sheepishly, wringing my hands in nervousness.

"Alright," was all he said as he came to his feet and walked to the other side of the bed and then sat back down.

He eased himself onto the bed, lying on his back and he let out a sigh of relief as his head rested in a downy-soft pillow. I carefully rolled onto my side and picked up a muscled arm and slid under it, making Victor tense a bit in surprise. I curled up to his side and rested my head in the crook where his arm met his shoulder, since he was so massive I couldn't reach his chest without it hurting like crazy, and I instantly relaxed into him. He was tense for just a little while and I slowly felt my consciousness leaving me so that I could get some actual rest. I felt Victor relax against me, and even curl his arm around me more, as I quickly gave in to the sleep that I needed.

I woke with a start when I heard a loud crash, and I instantly regretted the movement. I gasped in pain and clutched my rib cage. I heard a loud curse and then another crash and I carefully climbed out of bed to see what was going on. I spotted Victor in the kitchen, several pots lying on the floor along with some kind of red sauce all over the counter and halfway down Victor's front. The rumbling growl that came from his body had me trembling in excitement.

"Victor?" I asked, my voice soft and timid.

He spun around and froze in place, eyeing me in surprise.

"What are you doing?" I asked, smiling as I limped over to him.

He instantly dropped what he had in his hands and come to my side and helped me over to the island in the middle of the kitchen and then lifted me into a stool. He backed away and looked down at himself with a stern frown on his handsome face. I reached out and swiped my finger over the thick sauce on his chest and his eyes widened in shock. I stuck my sauce laden finger in my mouth and licked it clean, earning a deep growl unlike any I had heard from him before.

"That's really good! Shame you dropped the pot," I giggled, smiling up at him and he just stared at me.

"I was trying to make you dinner. The cafeteria doesn't have the greatest food and I figured actual food would help you heal faster," he grumbled, looking away from me in embarrassment.

"That was very thoughtful of you, Victor. Mayhaps I should make dinner while you get cleaned up," I said, sliding off the stool and using the counter to hold me upright.

"You are not rested enough," Victor growled, every muscle in his body going taught as his big hands fisted at his sides.

"Would you relax? I'm fine, Victor. I'll make something quick and easy so go get cleaned. Now, Victor," I said, holding my ground and using my hands to motion him towards the bathroom.

He growled and reluctantly did as I told him, looking back over his shoulder every few steps. I waited until he was in the bathroom to turn to the kitchen and I sighed heavily. I started with the cleaning of the floor, taking it nice and slow, and once that was done I cleaned off the stove and looked at what we had in the fridge. A simple meal of macaronie and cheese with hot dogs would do just fine. I got the water for the pasta on the stove and waited for it to boil. While I waited I got a seperate pan of water going for the hotdogs and placed them in the water once it came to a boil. Once the hotdogs were in and cooking I dumped the pasta into the pot and stirred it. I left the stove and grabbed a strainer from a cubboard beneath the island and placed it in the sink. I then grabbed some butter and milk, and a block of monterey jack cheese. Once the pasta was done cooking I dumped it into the strainer in the sink and paused when I felt a familiar presence behind me. I turned and spotted Victor standing in the bathroom doorway in nothing but a towel. He was a literal human v. The sheer muscle mass on his torso was enough to make me tremble in excitement. I also took this time to notice a trail of dark blond hair leading down from his navel and into the top of the towel. I felt heat bloom in my lower abdomen and I gave Victor a small smile. I turned back to the food and cut up the hot dogs into the macaronie and cheese mix.

"Smells good. What did you make?" he asked, coming to stand next to me, still in nothing but a towel as he glanced around the kitchen.

I had never felt so small before, and it excited me. I looked up at him and my breath hitched when I saw him up close. My heart was thundering in my chest and I gulped deeply.

"I asked you a question, Belle" he stated, leaning in more.

"I-I-I made mac and cheese with hot dogs," I stammered, looking back to the food.

"You seem a bit flustered, Belle. Is there something wrong?" he practically purred, closing the space between us, placing his big hands on the counter beside me, bringing his front to my back.

"There's nothing wrong," I murmured, stirring the food absentmindedly.

"Is it my lack of clothes that has you so flustered?" he chuckled, rubbing his chest against my back.

"Perhaps. Why are you in just a towel when you have clothes in the other room?" I asked, glancing over my shoulder at him.

"I wanted to see what kind of effect I had on such a treat as yourself. And it seems that I have gotten the desired result I was looking for. Now, how about you get that food in a bowl while I go change," he purred, bending so that his mouth was right next to my ear.

I gave a small nod and he pulled away. Once he was in his room with the door closed I grabbed a big bowl and a small bowl and filled them with the food. I set them out on the island and turned to get two forks when I must have turned the wrong way and my ribs made me gasp in pain, drop what I had in my hands, and collapse onto the floor. I was gasping for air and when Victor's door opened I felt panic set in. Would he yell at me? Would he be angry that I pushed myself too far? I curled up into a ball on the floor and tried to block out the questions in my head and when I heard his footsteps rushing over to me I cracked my eyes open.

"Belle! What happened?" He asked, kneeling down next to me and gently helping me into a sitting position.

"Turned...wrong," I wheezed, watching as he checked me over like a man possessed.

"What were you doing to make you turn the wrong way?" he growled, pulling back to look at my face.

"Getting...forks," I wheezed, pointing to the forks on the floor a few feet from me.

He looked over at the silverware and gave them a glare as if that would make me feel better. I smiled up at him and he carefully scooped me into his arms and carried me over to the big leather couch. He set me down and pulled a blanket over my legs and handed me the remote control for the television on the far wall.

"Pick out something to watch, Darlin'," he said quietly, leaving me to head back to the kitchen area.

I turned on the television and flipped through the channels and finally found a movie that I liked. But I questioned if Victor would let me watch it. Seeing as how it was a Disney movie.

"Can I watch this one?" I asked him when he handed me my bowl of food and a fork.

"What is it?" he asked, sitting on the other end of the couch and taking a bite of his food.

"Beauty and the Beast. It is one of my favorites. I've only got to see it twice before my caretakers booted me out of the house," I said, looking over at him.

"You can watch whatever you want, Belle," he stated, his frown subtle, but I could see it easily.

"You don't mind all the romance and singing?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"If it makes you happy then I don't care. I may not enjoy it, but I will watch it with you," he said, giving me a knee-weakening grin.

"If you say so. When you get bored with it you can change the channel," I said, handing him the remote after I turned up the volume a bit.

I ate slowly and as the movie played I couldn't help but smile. It kind of reminded me of my situation. I was with a beast of my own, though I wasn't being held against my will. But the notion that the Belle in the movie was much like me and my situation only made me happier. As the part when Beast died came on I felt myself tearing up, as usual, and tried to hide it from Victor. We had set aside our empty bowls an hour ago and now that I had nothing to hold onto I fisted my hands in the blanket on my lap. Victor shifted on the other side of the couch and I refused to look over at him for fear he would laugh at my being emotional. But when he suddenly and gently pulled me over to him, right onto his lap, I looked at him.

"What are you doing?" I asked, the movie forgotten.

"You were crying. Crying beauties always need a beast to comfort them," he purred, his big arms tightening around my waist, but not enough to hurt me.

"Is that what you consider yourself? A beast?" I asked, searching his golden eyes for his answer.

"Everyone considers me a beast. Don't you?" he asked, frowning a bit at my question.

"No. I see you as a man. Strong and dependable. Protective and thoughtful. A man, not a beast," I murmured, blushing as I spoke and glancing away from him.

"That could get dangerous, Belle," his already deep voice deepening to the point where it made his whole body vibrate against mine.

"How so?" I asked breathlessly, trembling a bit in his arms.

"It makes me want to taste you, and make you mine," he growled, leaning in so that our faces were almost touching.

His lips suddenly molded to mine and I gasped against his mouth. When my lips parted his tongue snaked inside my mouth and I couldn't help but whine at the pleasurable sensation. I clung to his shoulders and pulled him closer, earning a deep growl of male satisfaction and pleasure. It made my lower abdomen tighten unexpectedly and I rubbed my thighs together to try and alleviate the pressure I was feeling between my legs. His big hands held my waist oh so carefully and I couldn't help but smile. I pulled away from our kiss, panting slightly and blushed at the heated look he gave me.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Because I wanted to. Did you not like it?" he asked, frowning a bit and leaned away from me to give me some space.

"I liked it. I was unprepared for it, I suppose," I said, glancing everywhere but at him, "After all, it was my first kiss."

"Your first, huh? You honor me. I'm glad you enjoyed it. You must be tired after all this excitement. Rest some more while I go take care of a few errands," Victor said softly, lifting me into his arms and carrying me to the bedroom.

He placed me on the bed and tucked me in, and once I had settled into a light sleep, he left the chamber to go about his business.


	3. Sabretooth

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

 _Hey guys! Sorry to interrupt, but I could really use some help from you! The readers! Reviews are very much needed! Any ideas you guys have for how this story plays out is welcomed, and who knows? I might even use some of your ideas! Please don't hesitate to critic and review what I have written. And be_ forwarned _, this story is rated **M** for a very specific reason! **Smut** will ensue in later chapters. **Please be advised in advance** of this aspect of the story. Thanks and I look forward to hearing from you all!_

 **-FaolansVehngeance-**

VICTOR'S POV  
I left Belle sleeping in the bed and stalked down the hallway to the main living quarters for the Weapon X team. Lady Deathstrike gave me a glare as I walked in, seeing as how she had feelings of affection towards me, and ever since I brought Belle here, she's become bitter and jealous. Deadpool and Omega Red gave me a wide berth as I headed for the Professor's main office and laboratory. He had mentioned a mission down south in the States that only I was qualified for. Hopefully a mission that wouldn't take me away from Belle for too long. She had taken up residence in my life, in my mind, and even in this beastly heart. She accepted me as her first kiss, her first male to touch her intimately. An honor I should not be given, yet she let me. She had done nothing, and yet I couldn't do anything to get her out of my head. She called to me on a whole different level than just sex and social interactions. It was almost as if she was my soul, the very fire that filled me and made me who I am. She was everything to me, and in such a short span of time for me to discover this notion was terrifying, yet exhilarating at the same time. I knocked on the Professor's lab door an instant before I barged in.

"What is it now, Sabertooth?" the Professor snapped, looking up from the unconscious body of his latest experiment.

"You had an assignment?" I growled, every muscle going tense as his stern eyes raked over me.

"Yes. There is a mutant in upstate Michigan that I require for an experiment. I need you to track him down and bring him to me as soon as possible," the Professor stated, going back to his work.

"But Belle hasn't healed yet," I growled, not wanting to be separated from her for too long.

"She will heal while you are away. It should only take a few days," Professor stated, glancing up at me.

I let out an animalistic growl of rage and frustration that made the Professor pause in his work to look up at me.

"I will not leave her," I snarled, taking a threatening step towards him.

"Sabertooth, you are getting far too attached to that woman. She is just a human, with no ability or strength. You've always hated humans, why change that now?" Professor said tersely.

"She does not leave my side," I snapped, baring my fangs at him.

"Very well, take her with you. Let her see the real Victor that you keep hidden from her. Let her gain a fear of you that will destroy what you've so carefully built between the two of you," Professor snapped, clearly angry with me.

"Fine. And when she stays, you will have failed," I snarled, spinning on my heel as one of his assistants handed me the mutant's file.

I looked it over as I stormed back to the chamber that Belle and I were sharing, and when the door closed behind me I let out a groan. It was another dangerous one. No wonder Professor wanted me to catch him. With his ability to cause fatal wounds with just a touch it was plain to see why the Professor was so keen on getting him. But that would mean twice as much danger for Belle. And it made me angry. She had yet to heal, and I was going to put her into a serious, and dangerous situation. But would she run away? Or would she stay with me? I wouldn't force her, I doubt I ever could. She had to choose what she wanted. I stopped at the open doorway to the bedroom she was resting in, and when I saw her sleeping so peacefully it made my chest ache. I couldn't let anything happen to her, and it scared me that my emotions towards this human had gotten so intense. But I knew why. She showed me desire, no fear, acceptance, and understanding. She was everything I wasn't, and it made me feel whole with her by my side. I leaned against the doorjamb and just watched her. She was so beautiful. Her hair reached to her wide hips, hips that easily covered my own, and was a gorgeous shade of red-gold, almost a rose gold. Her eyes that looked at me like I was just like any other male, were a vibrant shade of hazel that lightened and darkened with her emotions. She had a light dusting of freckles across her cheeks and over her nose. Her lips were full and soft, tasting of female pleasure and satisfaction. She had a body that males would chase down for years. Just the thought of another male touching her was enough to make me angry. I let out a soft growl and she stirred, making me straighten and walk into the room.

"Victor? You're back early," she said, her honeyed voice husky from sleep, in turn setting my blood on fire.

"Turns out I didn't have as many errands as I thought," I grumbled, seating myself at the edge of the bed, refusing to look over at her.

"What's wrong?" she whispered, clutching the covers to her chest barely covered by a thin strapped tank top.

"The Professor, my boss, wants me to go to Michigan on an assignment. But that would mean I would have to leave you behind. It is dangerous," I stated, my clawed hand clenching on the file.

"I can stay here. I don't want to get you into trouble," she said like I knew she would.

"No. You're coming with me, but you have to do everything I say," I growled, turning to face her with heavy-lidded eyes and desire flaring like a furnace coming to life.

BELLE'S POV  
I watched as Victor turned to face me and the heated and lusty look that he pinned me with made my womb throb. He was so stunningly handsome, so masculine, and so in your face dominant that it just made me excited. Even my caretakers hadn't been like this. Sure they were aggressive and bossy, but never this dominant. They hated me, but didn't care if I did things on my own. But with Victor, it was a whole new ball game. He was dominant because he was concerned. I heard it in his voice. He cared about what could happen to me. And if he was afraid something would happen to me here, then it was enough for me to trust him and go with him on this assignment. And besides, it wouldn't be like I was stuck to him like glue. He would probably just leave me at a hotel while he did his business and come back to me for the nights.

"How long will we be gone?" I asked, giving him a tentative smile.

"About a week," he stated, tossing a file onto the far dresser and then laid out on the foot of the bed.

He had sounded tired, stressed out. Perhaps he needed some sleep.

"You look exhausted. Come to bed?" I asked softly.

"Mmmm. After I make arrangements," he grumbled, forcing his body to sit up and the bulge of his muscles stretched out his shirt.

"Alright. I'll be here waiting," I said softly, laying back down.

I watched as Victor picked up a tablet of sorts and started pressing buttons. It looked as if he was typing up an email, oh so gently tapping the screen with the tip of a clawed finger, and once he was done he tossed the tablet aside.

"There. Preparations are made, now time for sleep," he groaned, kicking off his boots and pulling his tee shirt over his head.

The broad expanse of muscled back right before my eyes made me tremble. He truly was an example of male perfection, at least in body. He radiated strength and power, and it made me a bit excited. To have all that muscle and power at my fingertips, caring for my every need, was thrilling and humbling. I was just an ordinary woman, with no special abilities or skills, and here was this brute and powerful being. He cared for my wounds, for my daily necessities, and my well being. He was unlike any male I had ever encountered before. I watched as Victor climbed into bed next to me, leaving his jeans on, and once he was settled I rolled onto my side next to him.

"Goodnight, Victor," I said with a yawn, giving him a radiant smile.

Victor only smiled and lifted a muscled arm and wrapped it around me. He pulled me into his side, his big hand coming to rest on my hip and upper thigh. He let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes, and sleep took us both.

I woke in a fog, yawning as my muscles stretched out gingerly, and I paused when I heard a deep, masculine groan of sexual frustration and pleasure. I glanced over my shoulder and couldn't stop the smile that came to my lips. Victor was sound asleep behind me, one of his thick thighs draped over both of mine. His heavy arm wrapped around my waist, but not tight enough to hurt my ribs, and his other arm was under my head, acting as my pillow. His chin was just above the top of my head, which made his groin line up with my ass. I could feel the pulsing erection pushing against my butt and lower back, the sheer size of it making me blush. I tensed when he shifted behind me, pushing his erection harder into my ass. And when his arm tightened around my rib cage a bit too tightly I let out a gasp for air. My gasp must have woken him, for he shot upright and upon seeing me struggling to breathe he came to his feet.

"Belle! Did I hurt you?" he asked, quickly helping me to sit up and breathe a bit easier.

"Not on purpose, Victor. I'm alright," I said once I had my breath back.

"I hurt you," he growled, clearly angry with himself.

"Victor, sit down," he sat, " You did not do it on purpose. Do not beat yourself up over something little like this. I am fine and will be fine. You are helping me heal," I said quietly.

"How?" he grumbled, his gold eyes locked on mine.

"For as long as I could remember there was no one to be with me. There was no one to talk to, no one to interact with, and no one to make me smile. You do all of those and more. You've healed my soul, and with all that heat you radiate I'll heal in body too," I giggled, giving him a brilliant and sun dazzling smile.

"You are crazy," Victor chuckled, giving me a warm grin that bared the tips of his fangs.

"I know. But it is a good crazy. Now, I would like to take a shower and eat before we get going," I said, inching towards the edge of the bed.

Victor surprised me by suddenly lifting me into his arms, and this time it didn't hurt and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he carried me to the bathroom.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked with a giggle, biting my bottom lip as Victor's gold eyes stared at me with a hot and hooded expression.

"You'll find out once we get there," he practically purred, his arms tightening around my knees and shoulders.

I watched with excitement as Victor took me into the bathroom and then gently set me down on the edge of the tub and slowly began to strip me of my clothes. He was so gentle and careful of how my body moved with my injuries and once I was down to my bra and underwear he suddenly pulled himself closer to me, until our chests were nearly touching and I stared up at his eyes and flushed under his intense stare.

"Victor?" I whispered, squirming under his heady gaze.

"Yes, Belle?" he purred, the deep churring sound rumbling out of his chest.

"What are you doing?" I breathed, clutching my hands in my lap to keep them from reaching for him.

"I'm imprinting on you. Your natural scent is strong enough right now that I can track you if I ever have to. Am I making you feel uncomfortable?" he asked, leaning forward a bit more, one hand coming to my lower back to keep me from falling back into the tub.

"Like a wolf imprints on his mate?" I asked breathlessly, my cheeks flushing bright pink.

"Exactly. You seem to understand animals better than most. Perhaps that is your mutation," he said, his voice going from husky to serious.

"No. I don't have a mutation. Everyone in the town tried to get me to react as a mutant would, but I couldn't do anything. I don't want a mutation, not if it means a slow and painful death by beatings," I grumbled, folding my arms across my chest to hide my discomfort with the subject.

"Do you hate mutants?" Victor growled, his hands clenching on the edge of the tub.

"Oh no. I couldn't hate someone who hasn't done anything to me. I like you, and you're a mutant. I could understand if you didn't like me, seeing as how the regular humans treat the mutant population," I said, knowing where he was going with this.

"How could I hate you when you haven't done anything to me?" he purred, the huskiness coming back to his voice, "How old are you? You look young but your mind sounds older."

"I'm twenty-three," I answered, squirming under his intense stare.

"Hmmmm. Ripe in age and body," he growled, giving me a grin fit for a devil, making my whole body tremble at the sound of his voice.

I blushed and Victor laughed, a good, relaxed sound and I smiled up at him sheepishly. His lips molded to mine once more and I gasped against him when he pulled me to his chest. But after a few moments it was getting a bit painful to breathe and I had to pull away reluctantly.

"I need a shower, Victor," I giggled, cradling his head as he licked up my throat.

"But I like the way you smell. Right now," he purred, pushing closer.

"Victor, it's getting harder to breathe with you bearing down on me. Let me take my shower then you can smother me. I feel dirty after all the tumbling and struggling for survival. I want to wash it away so I can have a fresh start," I told him, gently pushing at his shoulders to get him to back up just a bit so I could look him in the eyes.

"Must you always sound so poetic?" he purred, giving me a knee-weakening grin, and if I hadn't been sitting I would have fallen.

"I can sound more like a hick if you'd like," I giggled, reaching for him.

He settled into my arms and his banded around my waist.

"I like the way you sound now. No need to change for me, darlin'," he purred, pulling away to come to his feet.

"I like it when you call me that," I giggled, also coming to my feet.

When I looked up at him there was a fierce frown on his handsome face and I tensed. Had I done something wrong?

"You are a really strange one," he grumbled, looking off to the bathroom door and placing his hands on his hips.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything," I muttered under my breath, but I knew Victor could hear me.

"It's fine, Darlin'. Just not used to having a female around," he chuckled, ruffling my hair playfully then leaving the bathroom so I could shower.

My shower was fantastic. For once my hair shined like gold, I smelt like flowers and feminine scents, and I felt clean. For the first time in a long time I actually felt clean. I had no clothes in the bathroom, but there was a change of Victor's clothes, and I was sure that he hadn't expected me to come out wearing one of his oversized tee shirts and boxers. And I knew he wasn't expecting it because the look he gave me when I hobbled out of the bathroom was one of a male engulfed in shock. His gold eyes had gone wide, nostrils flaring as he took in my scent, and then the growl that left his body made the very floor vibrate. His eyes narrowed and he licked his lips before striding over to me and molding his lips to mine. This kiss wasn't in the least bit gentle. He was demanding and assertive, but with a level of restraint so that he would not hurt me. And by the time he was done ravaging my mouth I was panting for air.

"You're tempting me on purpose, aren't you?" he purred, circling around me like the predator that he was.

"I have no clothes, Victor. Did you want me to come out with nothing but a towel?" I asked saucily, making his eyes flare in surprise.

"I wouldn't have minded," he said, scowling again.

"It doesn't matter to me. I'm comfortable in these. But I will need some shoes," I said, looking at my bare feet.

"I'll add it to the list of things I need to get you. But for now, have some breakfast," he chuckled, guiding me over to the kitchen that was covered in all kinds of breakfast foods.

I licked my lips and my stomach growled and I looked up at Victor with a blush. He just smiled and handed me a bowl of fresh cut fruits and then took a plate of meat for himself. I was curious. All I had ever seen him eat was the bowl of mac and cheese that I had made. And with his size, he would have had to eat ten times that amount just to keep his body going.

"Victor? Can I ask you something?" I said, pulling a plate of toast towards me as I spoke.

"Shoot," he grumbled around a mouthful of ham and sausage.

"How much do you have to eat daily?" I asked, smiling over at him.

"Probably all the food in the kitchen right now. But you eat your fill. I'll polish off whatever is left," he said, pushing another plate of fruit towards me.

"Do you only eat meat?" I asked, eyeing the many plates of just meat.

"Usually. I'm not exactly normal, Belle. I have to consume massive amounts of protein to keep my body from cramping up. And I happen to like just meat," he said, pushing his now empty platter aside to pull another one towards him.

"What kinds of meat dishes do you like?" I asked, smiling a bit to myself.

"Why do you ask? Were you planning on cooking me something?" he countered, looking over at me with a grin.

"Perhaps," I giggled, biting into a slice of toast.

"I do have to warn you. I like my meat to be raw. I rarely eat cooked meat," he said, turning serious and looking right at me.

"Raw? Sounds odd to me, but as long as you brush your teeth really good before you go smooching on me I don't really mind," I said, picking at my plate of fruit.

Victor went still next to me and I looked up at him in worry. He had an awed expression on his face and dropped his food onto the plate. He suddenly pulled me into his arms and just held me.

"That is the first time someone accepted my eating habits. You are something I have never encountered before. Anything you want, you will have," he growled, his arms tightening around me.

"Victor, can I finish my breakfast?" I laughed, gently hugging him back.

He let me go and couldn't stop smiling. He was gorgeous when he smiled. His eyes never left me for too long and I didn't mind. He was happy, and that made me happy.

Once I had eaten my fill of fruit and coffee with some toast, Victor polished off everything else while I went through the clothes that he had the female staff bring up for me. Most of the items were simple and modern, which was fine with me. I picked jeans, tee shirts, simple sneakers, and a few jackets, as well as bras and underwear. Even picking out a few sexy pairs for later. The nurses came in after the packing was done, at Victor's demand, and gave me a check-up, and even took off my cast so that I could just wear a boot. Turns out I was healing very quickly, and I blamed Victor for it. Once everything was settled, I was dressed, and Victor was in his working gear, we headed for the transportation bay. Victor kept an arm around my shoulder the whole time, and I knew he was doing it because he didn't trust his work place. And I wouldn't question it. He led me to a big black SUV and opened the backseat door for me. He helped me in and I was shocked at the luxurious interior. The drivers seat was hidden from view by a wall of black glass that could be rolled up or down, and when Victor climbed into the back seat with me I frowned.

"Aren't you driving?" I asked, looking over at him.

"I can't drive. My vision is different than yours. I see like an animal would, so me driving is a bad idea. So I get driven everywhere," he said, closing the doors just as the engine to the car started up.

"Ah. I've never been in a car before," I whispered, smiling up at him like a child in a candy store.

"Why not?" he asked as the car started to move.

"I was always forced into the trailers my caretakers pulled with them. I wasn't allowed in the car," I said softly, looking at everything and touching things as I spoke.

"Sounds to me like I have some hunting to do after this mission is over," Victor growled, the anger in his voice making me look over at him.

"Victor, please don't do anything brash. They have children. Their young were kind to me, they do not follow in their parents' footsteps," I said, leaning on him a bit.

"Fine. Once they are old enough I will hunt the adults," he grumbled, but I knew there was no point to fight with him on the topic.

He was a red-blooded male, a dangerous one at that, and one that protects his own. Retribution wouldn't be kept from a man like Victor. And I didn't want it to be kept from him, but I had to think of the young ones. I wasn't cruel like their parents.

"You said you had some things to share with me?" I asked, hoping to change the topic and keep Victor from getting angry.

"Ah. Yes. But you will not like them," he grumbled, glancing out the window to his left.

"I'll be fine, Victor. You can tell me," I said, a feeling of worry and uneasiness settling in my gut.

"I go by another name, one that is well known. We may run into other mutants that will try to stop my boss' work. They call me Sabertooth. Of the mutant race, there are only two Alpha males like me. Myself, and Logan Howlett. He is called Wolverine. Do not go near him. He will try to take you from me if he can," Victor said softly, looking down at me as I took in what he was saying.

I had heard of a mutant called Sabertooth. He was supposed to be incredibly violent, more animal than man. He had killed hundreds of regular humans on his rampages. I was sitting next to a killer, and for some reason that didn't bother me. He was kind to me, and I was sure he had a reason for what he did.

"Go on," I said softly, leaning on his arm.

"On my missions, things can go wrong. I sometimes have to take a life, in order to save many more," he said, his muscles underneath me tensing as he spoke.

"You kill humans? Or mutants?" I asked, keeping my voice soft.

"Both. I kill to survive. I didn't want you to be left in the dark on what kind of work that I do. You have a right to know what you're getting into if you stay with me," he rumbled, his whole body stiff with uneasiness.

I sat up and looked up at him. His gold eyes held worry and fear in their depths. This was as vulnerable as he would ever get. He was laying himself bare for me to see. For me to judge. He was waiting for my acceptance. And I would freely give it. He probably never told this to anyone else.

"Is that all of it?" I asked, searching his face.

"No. I have taken many females to my bed, but none of them were serious flings. I have never told anyone my line of work. I just wanted you to know what it is that I am, a beast," he said, his gold eyes reflecting my face clearly as I stared up at him.

He must care about me and my thoughts if he was telling me this. He truly didn't seem like the kind of male to share his emotions and worries. Not once since I had met him had he spoken about feelings buried deep in him. But he had to care if he was trying to be open to me. Being honest with me. I gave him a small smile, keeping my thoughts to myself and took his face in my hands.

"I accept you, beast. As long as you accept me," I said, giving him a dazzling smile.

"Of course," he groaned, pulling me into his arms and onto his lap.

I hugged him about his neck and he inhaled deeply by my throat and I shivered as his hot breath tickled me. I felt his lips part and his tongue snaked out and tasted the skin just below my jaw. One of his hands fisted in my long hair, but he didn't pull. His other hand settled on my lap, his thick fingers kneading my thigh, his claws just barely scraping against my jeans. A thick and heavy growl rumbled out of his throat, his mouth opening and his fangs scraping up the column of my throat. Suddenly the black glass dividing the front from the back seats lowered and a male cleared his throat.

"What is it?" Victor snarled, his head lifting just a smidge to glare at whoever had interrupted us.

"The boss wants a word with you," the male grumbled, holding out a cell phone for Victor to take.

"Tell him I'm busy," Victor snapped, reaching over and pressing the button for the glass to raise and then locked it once it was up.

"Victor, I don't want you to get in trouble," I whispered, flattening my hands on his chest to get him to lean back a bit so I could look at his face.

"I won't. He knows not to interrupt me when I have a bone," he growled, lowering his head and nipping at my collar bones.

"Victor," I said, my voice holding a note of worry.

He was getting more aggressive and assertive. And since this was the first sexual encounters with a male that I had ever experienced, it was making me nervous and afraid, even though it was Victor.

He pulled back, golden eyes looking my face over and what he found there must have made him lose whatever lust was in him for he released my hair and let me lean back a bit.

"Belle, I won't hurt you," he growled out, gently setting me away from him on the seat.

"It's alright, Victor. Let's just take this slow. There is no need to rush it," I murmured, trembling a bit at Victor's more aggressive behavior.

"Of course," he growled, leaning against the door and staring out the window as the car drove on.

I scooted over to the other door and leaned against it. For four hours we rode in silence, neither one of us looking or speaking to each other, and I was getting tired. In a matter of minutes, I was sleeping and I could only hope that things with Victor were going to get better, and not for the worse.


	4. A New Intimacy

**SMUT ENCLOSED IN THIS CHAPTER! BE YE WARNED!**

VICTOR'S POV  
I carefully carried Belle into the motel room that was given to us. She had fallen asleep in the car just a few minutes outside of the town we needed to be in and I couldn't bring myself to wake her. She slept peacefully in my arms, resting her head against my chest and shoulder, her breathing even and strong. I slowly lowered her to the only bed and pulled off her shoes and laid my heavy fur and leather trench coat over her sleeping form. It was too warm at this time of year to wear it out and about, but the room was a bit chilled from the air conditioner and I didn't want to her catch a cold. It was the last thing that she needed. Just as I was about to leave her to her sleep one of my handlers cleared his throat and motioned to the notepad on the bedside table.

"Best leave her a note so she doesn't panic when she finds you gone," he stated, sounding annoyed at the situation.

"Good idea," I grumbled, picking up the pen and notepad and carefully writing a brief note for her to stay put and that I would return the next day at noon.

Once I was sure that there was one guard keeping watch over her I left to do some hunting.

BELLE'S POV  
I woke slowly, relishing the soft fur laying over me that smelled like Victor. It was warm and comforting. But it wasn't Victor. I sat up, rubbing my tired eyes. The room I was in was pitch black, but out the window I could see the car that we had arrived in and a guard inside of it, cleaning his pistol. It was dark outside, and Victor wasn't anywhere to be found. I reached over and turned on the bedside lamp and spotted a note in sloppy but clear handwriting.

 _Belle,_  
 _I will return at noon the next day. I am out hunting so do not leave the motel room. I have a guard keeping an eye on you should an emergency come up. Stay safe and warm. I'll be back._  
 _V_

I couldn't help but smile at his handwriting. It was like Victor. Strong, but awkward when it comes to social happenings. I waved at the guard in the car and he waved back, and I looked around the room. There wasn't much, but it was better than the drab rooms I had grown up in. Suddenly my stomach rumbled and I spotted a refrigerator on the far wall and I climbed out of bed to inspect its contents. I opened it up and was disappointed to see no food. I went back over to the window and waved the guard to come inside. He carefully got out of the car and when he opened the door I gave him a bright smile.

"Do you have any food?" I asked quietly, smiling as he fumbled around in his pockets for something to eat.

"All I got is a protein bar and some salted sunflower seeds," he said, sounding disappointed as he handed me the meager supply of food.

"That is all you have?" I asked, discouraged at the display before me.

"Yeah," he said with a sigh.

"I'll just wait for Victor. You keep it," I said, giving the food back to him.

Just as we were about to part ways I happened to glance over his shoulder at the outside and what I saw nearly made me scream. Victor was limping back to the motel, covered in blood. His left arm looked like it was either dislocated or his shoulder had been broken. He bore a tense grimace on his handsome face and I covered my mouth to keep me from making a sound of distress.

"We got a code red," the guard said hastily into his com device, heading back to the car to grab a heavy looking black duffel.

"Belle, get inside. Now!" Victor snapped, pushing his way into the motel room, in turn making me back up into the room.

"What happened?" I asked, ushering Victor into the bathroom.

Victor collapsed on the floor, leaning on the wall adjacent to the large tub and let out a heavy sigh.

"Target got lucky, that's all," he grumbled, just sitting there, looking exhausted and in pain.

"Where are you hurt?" I asked, quickly grabbing towels and kneeling next to Victor.

"Perimeter is secure," the guard from before said, reaching in and closing the bathroom door.

"Don't get worked up over it, Belle. My mutation is healing," Victor grumbled, popping in his dislocated shoulder as if it was as normal as snapping open the Sunday newspaper.

"Who did this to you?" I asked, reaching for him.

"Stay back, Belle. You'll get blood on you," Victor said quietly, closing his eyes and leaning back against the wall.

"Answer me, Victor. Who did this to you?" I snapped, making him open his eyes to stare at me wide-eyed.

"My target. A mutant with the ability to cause fatal wounds and diseases. He got his hands on me. I was assigned this target because I can heal faster than most diseases can spread. I'm the only one on the base that could survive this mission," Victor grumbled, looking down at his abdomen and reaching down to pull up his shirt.

The horrific gash was oozing blood like a damn waterfall, but as I stared at it in horror, it began to heal. Within minutes there was only healed flesh and drying blood. And he was covered in drying blood.

"Is all this blood yours?" I asked, feeling tears building up behind my lashes, but I refused to let them fall.

"Yeah. Good thing I make more," he grunted, slowly sitting up and inspecting his body.

"Strip," I commanded, coming to my feet.

"What?" Victor asked, clearly shocked.

"I said strip. You're getting a shower," I said, staring Victor down.

"That's ridiculous. I am not getting a shower," Victor growled, coming to his feet and his muscles tensed, rippling underneath his tanned skin.

"Yes, you are. Cause if you don't, you aren't allowed in the same bed as me," I stated, holding my ground.

"Belle-"

"Shower. Now, Victor," I snapped, turning and locking the bathroom door.

With an animalistic snarl fit for a grizzly bear, Victor tore his shirt clean off and then kicked off his boots. He lifted his hands just above his waist, a sassy move on his part.

"All of it, Victor," I growled out, making him growl back.

"Belle-"

"Now, Victor. Do it or I will," I snapped, giving him a hard look when he glared down at me.

"Fine. You asked for it," he ground out, unbuckling his belt and then shoving his blood-soaked pants to the floor.

I knew Victor was a large male, but I didn't realize all of him would be gigantic. I blushed and looked away, earning a masculine chuckle of amusement. I heard Victor turn and climb into the bathtub, pulling the curtain closed.

"Are you happy now?" he asked, his voice holding notes of his annoyance.

I didn't reply, just reached into the shower and turned on the water, making sure it was ice cold and the startled cry that came from him made me smile. Two could play that game. I slowly stripped out of my clothes, wanting a shower after all this excitement and I was going to join Victor and make him happy. Once I was sure that Victor was getting clean I snuck into the shower behind him and picked up a bar of soap. I lathered up my hands and ran them up his back, making him flinch.

"Belle? What are you doing in here?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at me, his gold eyes going wide at the sight of my nakedness.

"You can't reach back here. I'm helping," I giggled, raking my nails down the corded muscles of his back, making him hiss through clenched teeth.

Ever so slowly his muscles relaxed under my fingers, and when all the blood was washed away I turned my back and waited for him to finish. I heard him turn around and his thickly muscled arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back under the spray of water and I gasped at the welcoming heat of the water. I groaned when the heat seeped into my tired muscles and I leaned back against Victor's chest. One of his big hands and forearm clamped over my full breasts, making me gasp at the contact while his other arm held me immobile against his front.

"I can't help myself when you're open to me like this, Belle. I have to have you," Victor groaned, thrusting his hips forward, rubbing his full erectionbetween my ass cheeks.

"Victor, the water is getting cold," I giggled, shivering a bit as the water started getting colder and colder.

Victor suddenly scooped me into his arms and stepped out of the shower. He set me on my feet and wrapped me up in a fluffy towel and then wrapped one around his waist and stomped out of the bathroom. I could hear him speaking to the guards and I readjusted the towel hastily pulled around my body. Just as I had my hair wrapped up in a towel Victor appeared in the doorway and I couldn't help but give him a warm smile.

"Get out here," he purred, gesturing with his head for me to follow him.

I frowned and followed him, glancing around as I stuck my head of out the bathroom. The windows were wide open. And I was just in a towel.

"Victor," I said calmly, waiting for him to look at me.

"What, Belle?" he ground out, his voice gruff.

"The window is wide open. I am not coming out till I am dressed or that window gets covered," I stated evenly, going to shut the door to the bathroom.

"Why? It is just a window," Victor grumbled.

"You want the guards to see me in just a towel? I'm sure they'd like the show," I said, sounding hurt that he didn't care if other men saw me.

He spun around so fast I thought he had been hit in the head and was moving with the impact. When he saw my somewhat hurt expression his gold eyes darkened and he stalked over to the window and angrily shut the drapes. He then turned back to me and I stepped out of the bathroom, keeping my eyes on the floor.

"You do something to my brain, it doesn't want to work when you're close to me," he growled, slowly walking over towards me.

"It is alright, I guess," I said, adjusting the towel around me to cover more of my nakedness.

"It ain't alright," he growled out, his already deep voice deepening to the point where he sounded like an old car engine rumbling in his chest.

"I'm alright, Victor. I'm just new to this whole being in a relationship thing. If that is what we have," I said, looking up at him as I wrapped my arms around my torso to comfort myself, "I don't want to be used and cast aside again."

"Belle," Victor breathed, the horror in his voice and the pain in his eyes told me all I needed to know.

He was serious with me.

"I just have to be sure, Victor, that being with someone plain like me is really what you want. You are an amazing male. So strong and brave, and gifted. I'm just a woman with no family, no talents, no skills, nothing to make her someone. You have to be sure you want me as I am," I said, my voice cracking with the raw emotion that I was feeling.

I was nervous to even think that we would be together. He was everything I wasn't. He was beautiful and strong, brave and able. I wasn't any of those things.

"I want you, and no one else," he growled, coming to stand right in front of me before taking a knee so that I could look down at his face.

I gave him an emotional smile and gently cupped his face, just taking him in. His gold eyes were bright and calm, just staring up at me with fascination and awe. I leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, my wet hair falling from the towel I had it wrapped in and Victor groaned against my mouth. His big hands came to my hips, holding me in place and I stepped into him, cradling his head to me. His lips parted and his hands came to my ass, squeezing the cheeks roughly.

"I need you, Belle," he groaned, devouring my mouth like a man starving in the desert.

"What are you gunna do about it?" I asked him, biting his lower lip and smirking at his dark expression.

He suddenly lifted me off the ground and carried me to the bed, gently tossing me onto the covers. My towel broke open and I blushed under his intense stare. He drank me up and licked his lips. He slowly pulled the towel from his own hips, revealing the biggest erection I had ever seen. He had to be as long as my forearm and as wide around as my wrist. He was huge and I was nervous that we wouldn't fit. I knew what happened between a male and a female. I'd seen it in the forests, in the world around us while we had been camping. But with Victor, it was all different. He seemed to sense my uneasiness and laid down on the bed, grabbing my thighs and pulling me over to him. He gently forced me to sit up and then picked me up at the hips and moved me so that my legs were on both sides of his head. I blushed bright red as he stared up at me from between my thighs and he smirked before leaning up and licking my core. I cried out in surprise and shock, reaching forward to place my hands on the headboard. He lapped and licked at his leisure, making me squirm and cry out loudly at his ministrations. Then he did something incredibly sinful with his canines, making me writhe against his mouth and beg for mercy. He knew exactly what he was doing, how to get me teetering on the edge of release, only to draw me back from it, creating a delicious torture. He was an expert, and I could tell he was trying to get me to the peak. And I was heading there, fast. And when I came, trembling above him and whimpering softly he held me still and steady, drinking every drop I gave him. Once he was done and I was near sleep from feeling the most amazing pleasure I had ever felt he gently let me fall off to the side and pulled the covers over me. I watched with heavy-lidded eyes as he moved to get up out of bed, and frowned.

"Victor, get back here," I grumbled, sitting up and grabbing his hand.

"What do you need, Belle," he asked, his voice sounding strained.

"Lie down. I want to touch you," I said softly, batting my eyelashes at him like I had seen other females do to the men they were trying to bed.

He seemed shocked at first but did as I bid, lying back down and I knelt between his big thighs. I slowly reached out, ghosting my fingers over his erection, earning a warning growl and a hiss. I looked up to see him shove a pillow under his head so he could watch me and I grasped him when our eyes locked. His whole body went taut as a bowstring, back arching up into my touch and I smiled. So for all his power and intimidation to everyone else, I alone could control him. At least like this, he was at my mercy. I tightened my hold on him a bit more and slid my hand down to the base, earning a ragged groan of frustration and pleasure.

"B-Belle, don't tease me," he ground out, his words slurring together as his teeth ground against each other.

"I'm sorry, Victor. I'll get to work," I murmured, lowering my head.

"Belle! Don't-" he started to call out, but his voice died when I licked his head.

I swirled my tongue around the head, then slipped it into my mouth, admiring the salty taste and I sucked on him like a lollipop. His ragged cry of pleasure and surprise was enough to get me to push him a bit deeper into my mouth. When I struggled for air I pulled back, pulling his cock out of my mouth with a loud pop, making his body fall lax on the bed, panting heavily.

"Belle, stop. If you keep going-" he started but I interrupted him by sucking him back into my mouth.

His massive and clawed hands dug into the covers, tearing the fabric as his claws grew. His thighs strained to stay still and I placed a hand on his right thigh to keep him still and he was trembling from his restraint. He was being so careful with me, and he was suffering. I suddenly shoved him as far into my mouth as he would go, and choked on his girth. He let out a ragged cry and his whole body spasmed as his cock twitched twice then spurted his cum into my throat. I drank it all like he had done with me and I slowly pulled his softening member out of my mouth. He was breathing raggedly and his eyes were squeezed shut.

"Victor? Are you alright?" I asked softly, wiping at the drool that had slipped out of my mouth.

He lifted a hand, holding up one finger and I giggled. He needed a minute. I climbed up beside him, nestling in the crook of his arm and pulled the shredded covers over us.

"Good night, Victor," I murmured, smiling down at his already sleeping form.

I placed a gentle kiss on his lips and laid down to get some much-needed rest. He must have been exhausted from the hunt and then my torture of his pleasure. He lurched awake after only a few moments of sleep and sat up, jostling me out of place.

"It is alright, Victor," I said quietly, sliding a hand up his spine to soothe him.

"Belle? I must have dozed off. Sorry, Darlin'," he grumbled, turning to lie on his side and pull me to his chest.

He got settled in bed, fluffing up a pillow and letting out a heavy sigh.

"It's alright, Victor. You're tired. Sleep now," I said, sitting up, holding the covers over my nakedness and running my hands through his hair.

He purred at me and closed his eyes, draping an arm over my lap and sighing heavily. I watched him sleep for over an hour, just taking him in. He was larger than any male I had ever seen. Shoulders broad enough to envelope mine twice over, hands big enough to cover my whole hip and upper thigh, arms a thick as my own thighs, thighs the size of tree trunks. He was huge, taking up the entire bed, leaving me a sliver of space beneath his massive and heavy frame. Just having him lay over my hips and thighs was enough to cause mild discomfort. But I couldn't pass up the opportunity to stroke him freely, running my hands up and down the cords of muscle in his back. Running my hands through his clean blond hair, admiring just how soft it was, like the finest furs. I smiled as my fingers combed through his thick sideburns, learning the feel of his jaw and earning a pleased purring growl when I reached behind his ear. He was indeed much like an animal, and most likely wouldn't ever allow anyone to get this intimate with him, so I wasn't going to waste this moment. I would treasure it. One could say that my caresses were more like petting, and I would have agreed. While my hands smoothed over his hot and tanned skin of his upper back and shoulders, my eyes devoured the shape of him. Those shoulders so wide they could fill a whole doorframe tapered to such a lean waist that it was almost impossible to believe. And his ass, oh my god his ass was two perfectly round cheeks, curving into corded thighs so wide I could use one as bench if I so desired it. It amazed me, and struck me stupid, that he could be built like this. I had seen well built males before, but Victor was on a whole tier by himself. No one could be built so largely, and pull it off like he did. I licked my lips and grinned at the memory of him eating his meal from between my legs and attempted to shift them to get more comfortable, but Victor's arm draped over my knees only tucked my legs further under him. He was so strong. I swear if someone pulled back his skin I would bet his muscles were steel cables, unyielding and thick. And strength like that was to be feared, it was volatile and unpredictable. But I never once felt fear towards him, just unease at his nearness. He had shown me such tender care and restraint. He was gentle with me, and to see him so violent with others only made that fact stand out in my mind. He didn't have to be gentle, didn't have to be soft-spoken with me, yet he chose to of his own free will. I smiled as he twitched in his sleep, pulling on me more. I laid down beside him, cradling his head to my chest and he groaned in his sleep, the sound feral and husky, igniting a heat in my lower abdomen. And as I began to drift off to sleep I couldn't have been happier.


	5. Out For A Hunt

**HEY GUYS! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE ME A REVIEW! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE MORE** I'LL **WRITE!**

VICTOR'S POV  
I woke sometime in the early morning hours, glancing over at a digital clock and read three in the morning. I let out a soft groan, burrowing into the soft pillow under my head, but froze as a feminine sigh brushed against my ear. I pulled back, looking down, and grinned to myself. Belle lay beneath me, completely naked, and sleeping. My head had been resting on her full breasts, and if I had read the labels right when the female staff had brought her sizes, she was a D. And good god they looked so tempting. Creamy mounds with rosy nipples just begging to be sucked and kissed. If there was one thing that intrigued me about the female anatomy it would be their breasts. So different from the male anatomy, so distinctly feminine. With a slight adjustment to my hips, pushing my half erect cock into the mattress, I leaned down and began my feast of my female. I paused just above a breast, frowning at the claim I had just laid out on her. Would she be mine? Why did I feel such a need to claim her, to mark her as mine? True she called to me on a level no other female had done before, but I feared the instinct in me to claim her. Pushing those troubling thoughts aside I buried my face in her chest and began my feast. She stirred as I gave her a generous lick on the underside of a breast, squirming in my grip, and I let out a feral growl. Even in her sleep, she desired me, I could smell her arousal. Sharp and needy. Her normal scent of heather and clove was cut off by a shot of peaches and vanilla. I wasn't much of a fruit person, but to have that sweet scent in my nose and invading my brain, it set something off in me. Pushing to take her. I sucked her breast into my mouth, groaning at the softness of her, of her taste. She was sweet and creamy, like fruit and milk mixed together. No, more like a whipped cream. I absent-mindedly felt my hips start rocking into the bed, creating a delicious friction and spurring me on. God this female did something to my brain that no other female has done before. She made me lose control, and that wasn't always a good thing. Pushing all human-like thoughts from my mind I focused on her and grinned like the devil as my work started to pay off.

BELLE'S POV  
I woke slowly, floating to awareness as I felt something against my breast. I cracked my eyes open and smiled when I saw Victor awake and giving me loving licks and kisses. He was propped up on the bed by his big arms, head bowed and focused on my breasts. He had one nipple between his lips, his tongue laving it inside his hot and wet mouth. I bit my bottom lip and closed my eyes, shifting slightly beneath him. He didn't even pause. I must have been wriggling beneath him the whole time he has been tasting me, and shifted my hips to try and ease the hot ache between them. I cracked my eyes open as he switched to my other breast, dragging his fangs across the soft mounds on his journey. He kissed and licked the underside, and I arched my back just slightly. One of his hands came to my rib cage, spanning it with ease, and held me still as he took my nipple into his mouth and sucked. He let out a rumble, not too loud, but the vibration was enough to drive me wild. I moaned softly at his ministrations and he looked up at me. I gave him a bright smile and held out my arms. He slowly slid up my body and gave me a heart melting kiss.

"Well, good morning to you too," I murmured, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Morning. I'm heading back out to hunt. Stay put," he rumbled, nipping my throat and reaching up to give my breasts an appreciative stroke.

I shivered at his caress and looked up at him, mumbling, " Alright. I'll be here."

He smiled back and I sat up, kissing him on the forehead. I climbed out of bed, keeping a blanket wrapped around me and heading for my bags by the dresser. I quickly pulled out my pajamas and headed for the bathroom.

"Oh, and Victor?" I said, turning around to see him pulling on a pair of leather pants.

"Yes, Darlin'?" he asked, turning to smile at me as he buttoned and zipped his fly.

"You might want to leave some money so I can get some food. I'm starving," I said, smiling at his shocked expression.

He looked around and then cursed under his breath. I laughed while I entered the bathroom and quickly changed into my pajamas. I came back out and Victor was on a cell phone, speaking softly in a polite manner. I stepped closer to hear what he was talking about and smiled when I heard him order three large pizzas. I came up behind him and hugged him about the waist, and he glanced over his shoulder but remained on the phone and placed a hand over mine on his stomach. One of the guards came in and I moved to step away from him, not wanting to interfere with whatever was coming, but he turned and looped an arm around my shoulders and held me still against him.

"Belle, this is Jeremy, my handler. If you're going to be with me, you two need to stay acquainted," Victor said, looking down at me.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Jeremy," I said, holding out a hand for the guard to shake.

"The pleasure is mine. Since you've come around Sabertooth here has been a bit more manageable," Jeremy said, giving me a pleased grin.

Victor growled something under his breath and looked out the window, but didn't seem angry.

"Well, I haven't done a whole lot to get him to do anything, but I'm happy to help," I said, grinning at the younger man.

"Anyways, I'll be sure to get Sabertooth back to you tomorrow night. Here is my cell number if you need to contact me to reach him," Jeremy said, handing me a small black card with silver numbers on it.

"Thank you. Can you also make sure he stays safe?" I asked quietly, making Victor look down at me as I kept Jeremy's face locked in my line of sight.

"I'll do my best, miss," Jeremy said, giving me a reassuring smile.

"Oh and be safe yourself. I need someone I can trust to look after him when he isn't with me," I said, holding the card to my chest.

"Of course. Anything for you miss," Jeremy said, turning and leaving the motel room with a grin plastered on his face.

"You have a way with people, Belle. I've never seen that boy smile before tonight," Victor grumbled, ruffling my hair as he stepped away to grab a shirt.

"I suppose. I just talk to them," I said, shrugging my shoulders and sitting on the bed.

"The pizza should be here in about twenty minutes, so we have a bit of a wait. Any ideas to keep us occupied?" Victor asked, holding his shirt in his hands and looking it over before looking up at me.

"I could give you a back rub," I said, biting my lower lip seductively.

"That actually sounds tempting. I have never had one," he grumbled, frowning and looking off to the side.

"Then get over here," I giggled, parting my legs and patting the mattress beneath me, a motion for him to sit in front of me.

He grinned and sat down cross-legged in front of me, his back to me and I smiled. I gently started to rub his shoulders, making him lean forward and groan heavily.

"I take it that the back rub feels good," I murmured, brushing some of his hair out of the way.

"It does. Keep going, Darlin'," he rumbled, relaxing under my hands.

I giggled and kept at it until there was a knock on the door. I moved to get up, but Victor clamped a hand on my thigh and shook his head. He sniffed the air once I settled back on the bed and he came to his feet. He stalked over to the door, squaring his shoulders and grabbing hold of a twenty dollar bill. He opened the door slowly, letting his image intimidate the larger human male what obviously went to the gym on a regular basis. The big human took a step back and took a second to start talking.

"Two large meat lovers pizzas and one large cheese pizza. The total comes to eighteen fifty," the human stammered over his words and holding out the pizzas.

"Keep the change," Victor growled, stuffing the twenty dollar bill into the front pocket of the human's tee shirt.

Victor took the pizzas and shut the door, giving me a playful grin. I couldn't help but smile back at him. It was in his nature to intimidate other males with a female nearby, and I didn't mind.

"How did you know it was a guy delivering the food?" I asked, tilting my head in curiosity.

"I could smell him. Bigger built males have a musky smell that I notice instantly. Females smell more like vanillas and herbs. Plus I could smell the pizza," he chuckled, opening the first box and then handing it to me.

I grinned at the plain cheese pizza and dug in, taking several bites before looking up at Victor who had already devoured half of his first meat lovers.

"What do I smell like, Victor?" I asked, frowning slightly.

Victor set aside his pizza and stalked over to me, gold eyes dilated and focused entirely on me. He knelt in front of me and gently set my pizza aside. He leaned in and breathed deep by my throat and I held absolutely still.

"Heather, lilies, and something like clove. But if I smell a bit lower, I get hints of vanilla and peaches," he purred, pushing his chest closer to me.

"Know what you smell like?" I asked him, arching a brow at his innuendo.

"And what do I smell like to you, Darlin'?" he asked, frowning slightly.

"Leather, and an animal musk I can't place. Something spicy and earthy. You smell like sitting before a fire on a rainy day with a mug of tea and a good book," I murmured, watching his expression soften and turn to pleasure.

"So poetic. I should let you write my reports, maybe then the boss will stop badgering me to type them out so he could read them," he chuckled, raising a clawed finger to caress my cheek oh so gently.

"I wouldn't mind. Besides, your handwriting is lacking. I could barely read the one you left me," I laughed, hiding my smile behind a hand.

"I am not surprised. I was not raised like most children," he growled, twirling a lock of my hair around a thick finger.

"How were you raised, Victor? Like an animal, a creature to be despised?" I asked, already knowing his story, just from the way he was.

"How did you know?" he growled, leaning back to look at me with a stern frown.

"I could see it, in your eyes, Victor. You act guarded to everyone but me. You bristle and inflate, making yourself bigger than you need to be. To intimidate and frighten those that would hurt you. You are strong, meaning you have fought for the life you have, and from the behavior, I see towards your superiors tells me that you have a hatred for authority. Is there anything else I am missing, besides the torture and misfortune that I don't want you to relive in repeating it to me?" I said softly, watching him closely.

"You got all of that from just watching me?" he growled, leaning closer to sniff at my skin again.

"Yes. It is in my nature, after all the beatings and torture, to study human body language. How a man carries himself when he approaches his subordinates and his kin tell me a lot. How a man speaks to his significant other tells me what kind of man he is when no one else is looking. And the way his eyes shine when he is in a conversation tell me if he is lying or planning something he shouldn't be. There is a lot that people give away without realizing it," I said, leaning towards him to rest my forehead against his.

"You are very strange," Victor chuckled but stayed where he was with me.

"But it is a good strange," I giggled, leaning back and ruffling his hair like he had done with me.

"Yes, it is. If you weren't strange I wouldn't have found you," he murmured, pushing his chest closer then molding his lips to my own.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and arched my back, pushing back against him. His big hands came to my waist, his thumbs digging into the muscles just above my hips, his claws leaving behind tiny scratches on my pale skin. He was marking me, and it excited me, causing a warm rush to hit me between my legs. His growl and added pressure to my lips made me squirm and then go limp in his hold. He nearly pushed me back onto the bed, but we were interrupted by a knock on the door. Victor growled as he pushed himself off of me and stalked over to the door bare-chested and clearly aroused. He threw the door open to reveal Jeremy with a smirk on his face and a cell phone in his hand ready for someone to speak into.

"Boss wants to talk to you. Urgent business. Sorry to interrupt, Belle," Jeremy said, giving me an apologetic nod.

"It's alright Jeremy. I'll have plenty of time when he gets back," I called out from further in the room.

Victor gave both of us hard looks and I couldn't help but giggle. He motioned for me to stay and I nodded as he took the cell phone and stepped out of the motel room with Jeremy, closing the door behind him. I picked up my box of pizza and started eating again, minding my own business. Victor was gone for only a few minutes, but in the time that he was gone, something had set him off. He slammed the door open, stormed into the room and threw on a shirt and gave me a hard kiss and then stormed back out in the same manner. I just stared at the door in surprise, but quickly relaxed when Jeremy opened the door and mouthed sorry before disappearing at Victor's angry yell. I smiled to myself and focused on my food once more.


	6. Sweat, Sex, and A Shower

**SMUT ENCLOSED! BE YE WARNED!**

Jeremy was true to his word and returned Victor to me the next day at noon, and from the weary look on Victor's face, they had been going non stop until he walked through the door. He kicked off his boots and pulled his bullet hole ridden and blood splattered shirt over his head and then shuffled into the bathroom. I was sitting on the bed, in one of Victor's super large vee neck tee shirts to fit his enormous frame and just a pair of underwear. He came back out a few moments later and then sat on the edge of the bed, just staring at the floor. I leaned forward and pushed both boxes of leftover pizza next to him and he looked down at them in shock. He looked back up at me and I gave him a smile.

"Rough night?" I asked, crawling over to him, the shirt revealing just how much I was wearing and his gold eyes darkened with desire.

"You could say that," he grumbled, opening the box of meat lovers pizza and taking two pieces and eating them in just three bites.

"Poor thing," I murmured, running my hands up his muscled back and massaging his thick neck.

"You should be saying that to the mutant I just caught," he growled, but then groaned and went slack under my hands.

"You did what you had to, Victor. I'm not judging you for what you do or what you will do. I'm just concerned about your health," I told him quietly, working out the tension in his muscles.

Victor turned around and pushed me back onto the bed, looming over me while propped up on his arms, his big hands fisted in the torn bedding. His dark gaze lingered on my face for only a moment before lowering to the massive tee shirt I was wearing.

"I got you clothes, Belle. Why are you wearing my shirt?" he rumbled above me, lifting one hand to run an elongated claw down the front of it between my bra free breasts.

"Because it smells like you, Victor. I missed you so I wore your shirt," I said softly, shifting seductively beneath his hungry gaze.

"You missed me? I'm flattered, Belle," he purred, pulling the shirt up and over my stomach and breasts.

I flushed under his stark expression and closed my eyes in anticipation. I could feel him leaning down, his hot breath ghosting over my breasts and I whimpered. I opened my eyes and watched as he crawled further up on the bed, my legs held open by his massive thighs, and lean down to take one of my breasts into his mouth. His tongue laved a nipple and I cried out in bliss. My hands came to cradle his head at my breast, gently pulling on his hair to get him to go faster, harder. I wanted him as he was, an animal that desired me and only me. I arched my back when one of his hands slid up my body and squeezed my free breast roughly, my mouth falling open on a silent cry of pleasure. His hips ground into mine and I started to tremble from all the intense desires I was having for his body.

"More, Victor. I want more," I panted, lifting my knees to press them into his hips.

"You'll get more when I give it to you," he growled, switching breasts and making me whimper pitifully for him to get going.

"Now, Victor," I growled back at him, making him chuckle and lift his head to look down at me.

He reached down between us, eyes never leaving my own, and pulled my lace panties off in one smooth motion, then returned to pull his shirt over my head. His rumbling growl of male satisfaction had me feeling hot and achy. I reached down and undid his fly, then used my feet to push his pants down over his already erect cock and down his thighs. He kicked his pants off and then hooked his hands under my arms, picking me up and then letting himself fall onto his back on the bed. He slowly lowered me to sit on his cock that lay over his stomach and I blushed a bright shade of red.

"I'll not hurt you, Belle. This way you have control," he said softly, golden eyes holding intense desire and care for me in their depths.

His hands stayed on my hips and I leaned forward to pull a pillow under his head, in the process lowering my breasts for him to taste while I was bent over him.

"You are too sweet for your own good, Victor," I giggled, giving him a hot open-mouthed kiss before sitting back up and making him groan at the friction.

I stared down at him lovingly, eyes roaming over his muscular frame. He was so gentle and caring for me, and though he wasn't like that towards others, it didn't phase me. He wanted me and only me, and I would let him have me. His hands slid up my thighs and rested on my hips, the claws on his thumbs held above my skin with utmost restraint. His gold eyes were a dark topaz color due to his desire and I slowly lifted my body up, just enough for him to slide a hand between us and lift his throbbing member to my entrance. The head of his cock slipped in when I settled on him a bit, and my mouth dropped open with a breathy gasp. He stilled beneath me, panting heavily and his muscles straining to keep his enormous body from moving. I sat back, pushing more of him into me slowly and when he reached my hymen I started to tremble above him. This was it, he was going to take my virginity and make me a real woman, at the grand old age of twenty-three. He stared up at me with such wonder and worry that I felt like crying. No one had ever cared about my honor before, but Victor was surpassing all my expectations.

"I'm ready, Victor," I whispered, leaning down and bracing my hands on the bed just above his shoulders, allowing him access to my throat and breasts.

"Are you sure?" he growled, frowning up at me.

"You won't hurt me, Victor. I trust you," I purred, leaning down and giving him a heart-melting kiss.

He lifted his knees, positioning himself to break my hymen and when I pulled back I took in a few deep breaths. I gave him a nod and he bucked his hips up, breaking my hymen in one smooth motion. He went still beneath me, like a statue, and I felt my mouth drop open at the slight pain, but the feeling of being filled to the brim overpowered the pain. It felt so good. I was stretched to my limits, but it felt amazing. I knew it wouldn't be easy to take him into my body considering his size and girth, but to feel him be so gentle and careful with me was all I needed to feel the pleasure that eliminated any kind of pain. It took me several moments to get accustomed to him, and in the time it took I could feel Victor struggling to hold his enormous body still. He had started to pant heavily, muscles trembling beneath me, but his grip on my waist was gentle. I shifted my hips, rolling them in a small circle and he groaned raggedly, head craning back and mouth falling open to bare his fangs and teeth in a cry of pure pleasure. He snapped his head back up to me, latching onto a breast and pumping his hips up slowly, gently rocking me on his cock. Once used to the feeling of being emptied then filled I leaned back, sitting upright and taking control of the pace. My hands lay flat on his ribbed abdomen and bottom of his chest, using his body as a platform. I pushed myself up, then slid down, all the while rolling my hips, grinding on his pelvis. He grunted, then growled, then groaned all in the span of a second and it made me want him even more. He was just as vulnerable as I was in this moment. He suddenly sat up, hands clamping onto my ass, his mouth devouring my own, and he moved my hips in a bouncing motion, the sound of skin hitting skin filling the room as he picked up the pace. My hands tangled in his long hair, pulling on it gently to get him to listen to me without having to speak. When he went too fast, I bit his throat, when he went too slow I raked my nails up his back and over his shoulders to get him more motivated. His mouth nibbled and licked my throat, one big hand cradling my skull and craning my head back. I whined when I felt his cock press against my uterus and convulsed in his arms as the strange sensation rocked my body. He was indeed an expert in a woman's body, but he had yet to learn mine completely.

"Fuck, Belle. You're so tight," he groaned, nuzzling my throat lovingly.

"You're so big," I panted, cradling his head to my skin.

"Am I hurting you?" he gasped when I clenched my feminine muscles around his cock.

"No. More, I want more of you, Victor," I whined, nibbling on his earlobe.

He suddenly rolled me onto my back, keeping us joined, and bent my knees apart, pumping into me. I watched him work, his muscles rippling and rolling as he bent over me and worked his hips in a rhythm that would send me over the edge in minutes. One of his claws on my thigh pierced the skin and I hissed at the welcomed pain, the feeling mingling with my pleasure. He bent and licked at the small drop of blood that welled up and whispered an apology, and I arched my back so that my clit would hit against his pelvic bone when he thrust forward, sending me into an orgasm. I cried out as I came, clenching around him like a vice, taking him over the edge with me. To feel his seed forced into my uterus and out my core while he was still inside of me sent me into a second orgasm and he growled out a warning. He started to thrust again, though this time it was frantic and brutal. I clung to him like my life depended on it, my nails biting into his skin.

"Ah! Victor! Too much!" I whined, arching my back in time with his thrusts, feeling a third orgasm building.

"Hold on to me, Darlin'. I'm almost there," he panted, bending my legs up towards my chest and pounding into me relentlessly.

Within seconds I was coming at this new angle and he fell over the edge with me, filling me with his seed a second time. I felt so full and whimpered as he slowly pulled out of me, letting his cum spill out onto the bedding. I lay there in a whimpering and trembling mass of feminine pleasure. Victor leaned over me, one hand brushing my hair out of my face and his gold eyes were filled with worry.

"Belle, are you alright?" he asked, his deep voice cracking and he swallowed audibly.

"I'm alright. Just give me a minute," I giggled, trying to catch my breath.

He let out a sigh of relief and lowered his head to rest between my breasts. His big hands slipped under my back and just held me to him. My legs were still spread on his own and I could feel them tremble from the exertion. Once I had gotten my breath back I reached up and buried my hands in his hair, humming softly to myself. Victor slowly eased himself off of me and left the bed. He vanished into the bathroom and I let out a soft sigh of relaxation. I heard the shower get turned on and then Victor was back at the bed, sliding his arms under me. He lifted me with ease, and I just stared up at him with a knee-weakening smile as he carried me into the bathroom. He set me into the warm shower and my legs nearly gave out when I tried to stand on my own. He stepped in with me and I leaned back against his chest. I grabbed the body wash that Victor had gotten and poured a bit of it on my hands and started to lather myself up. But Victor's hands quickly took over. He washed and rinsed off my body with care and then even washed and conditioned my hair. I turned around in the shower and grabbed the bar of soap and lathered him up. His gold eyes were dark as I washed him, my hands roaming all over his body. Once he was done being cleaned he reached down between us and slipped his hand between my legs. Two of his fingers slipped into my core and then he spread them just enough so that all of his seed would flow out of me. I felt all of his seed spill onto the shower floor, the feel of his fingers in me enough to make me lean against him in pure pleasure. He held me close, nibbling and licking my skin as he made sure that I was completely clean. Once he was sure that all of his seed was gone he gently turned me around and guided my hands to the shower wall.

"Keep your elbows locked and don't move," he whispered, bent over my back as he lined up his ready cock.

I gasped as he slipped in with ease, all the water, and soap making it easy. He kept his hands on my hips, holding me captive to his demands. He took his time, pushing me closer and closer to the edge with every thrust of his hips. I kept my hands on the wall, crying out every time his cock breached my uterus and feeling my legs starting to collapse.

"Victor! Please! It's too much!" I wailed, letting my head drop and feeling my knees start to give.

He shifted his hands to my breasts, holding me up and pumping into me faster. I hit my orgasm so hard and fast that I actually screamed as I came, the sound echoing off the walls and sending Victor over the edge. He quickly pulled out of me and I felt his seed spurt all up my back and pool in the hollow where my spine met my hips. I was panting and trembling, barely able to stand, and Victor was heaving in breaths just above me. He lovingly washed me off again and then shut off the shower. He wrapped me up in an oversized fluffy towel and then lifted me out of the shower and made me sit on the toilet. He quickly dried himself off then picked me back up and carried me into the sleeping area. He pulled the soiled covers off the bed, leaving it in just the sheets and set me down. He dried me off and then jostled me into the bed. He climbed in next to me and pulled the sheet over us. I curled up against him, already in the grip of sleep, and he rolled so that I was trapped beneath him. It was the safest I had ever felt and sleep took hold faster than ever before.

VICTOR'S POV  
She had taken me as I was, matched me stroke for stroke, and still wanted me. I had lost control earlier and she had still wanted me afterward. It was humbling and tore at my chest. She was exhausted now, having multiple orgasms that put a strain on her body. She slept like the dead, tucked into my body, and I felt like shit. I had only taken care of my needs, and she had been a virgin. She didn't know the difference. I fisted a hand in the mattress, frowning as I closed my eyes. I would make it up to her when we woke. My job had been done, and we would be headed back to the base tomorrow.


	7. Breeding A Beast

**GOOD GOD, SMUT GALORE. SHOULD I EVEN KEEP A WARNING UP HERE? THE WHOLE THING IS GUNNA END UP SMUT. .**

BELLE'S POV  
I woke the next morning in a heavy fog. My brain felt sluggish and time seemed to stretch on forever. But the subtle ache in my legs, hips, and shoulders was enough to bring me to awareness. I blinked my eyes open several times, adjusting to the light of the late morning, and I slowly and gingerly sat up to look around. Victor wasn't in bed with me, and I glanced around the motel room. I could hear the tub running and let out a heavy sigh. I looked down at myself and groaned softly. I was completely naked and had some fresh bruises. Though I didn't mind. Victor had given me pleasure, making me feel the joys of being a woman. And since I could say that I loved him, it didn't matter that he was a bit rough with me. He even apologized in the middle of sex when his claws had accidentally knicked me in the leg. I wrapped the top sheet around my body and carefully slid to the edge of the bed. Just as I was swinging my legs over the side the bathroom door opened, fresh steam rolling across the ceiling, and Victor stood in just a towel and gave me a frown.

"You should be resting, Belle," he growled, stalking over to me and taking a knee in front of me.

"So should you," I laughed, rubbing at my tired eyes.

"I've got a hot bath ready for you. Figured you would like the soak to help with the muscle aches," he said, surprising me and making me look up at him.

"I would like that very much," I said, smiling like the sun had just come out from behind storm clouds.

Victor smiled back and gently scooped me into his arms, letting the sheet fall free onto the floor and carried me into the bathroom. I could have walked, but it was endearing to see him so overprotective and gentlemanly. He set me in the hot water and I sighed in ecstasy. It was like heaven being in that hot water. But Victor surprised me again by leaving the bathroom, instead of him joining me like I thought he would.

"I'll be getting breakfast ready. Take your time," he chuckled at my puzzled expression.

I leaned back and closed my eyes, just enjoying the soothing heat that stopped the muscle aches all over my body. I didn't stay in the bath for long, just until the water started to chill, and I carefully climbed out. I wrapped myself up in a towel and drained the tub before heading back out into the main area. Victor's back was turned to me, a phone up to his ear, and I went over to my luggage and quickly dressed in a pair of leggings and a baggy tee shirt.

"For fuck's sake! Why can't you deliver breakfast?" Victor snapped into the phone, making me flinch at his harsh tone, but I calmed when he turned around and glowered at a phone book in his hands.

The person on the other end of the line was speaking just as heatedly as Victor had and I could feel Victor's mood darkening quickly.

"Fine," Victor snapped, hanging up and flipping through the phone book.

"Victor?" I called out softly, walking over to him.

"Yes?" he replied, starting to dial another phone number.

"I don't need breakfast, Victor. Besides, we'll be back at the base later today. I can just eat then," I murmured, taking the phone book so he would look down at me.

"You need to eat, Belle. I exhausted you last night. A proper meal will help you recover faster," Victor grumbled, seeming embarrassed by his behavior last night, but I had no issue with it.

"If you insist I eat, then why don't we just go through a drive through on our way back. I'm sure the guards out front will like some food as well," I stated, giving him a pleased grin and hugging him around his waist.

"Ever so thoughtful. Fine, we'll go to a dinner I saw on the way back last night. It's better than some fast food shit," he growled, hooking his hands under my arms to lift me up to his face and plant a hot, open-mouthed kiss on my throat.

I giggled and nodded my head, pulling back so that I could kiss him. He was just so warm and gentle with me that it warmed my heart. I would have to get used to it, but I don't think I would mind it at all. Victor lowered me back to my feet and pulled on a black vee neck tee shirt and I smiled to myself. God, could he get any more handsome? Before Victor could see the heated look I was giving him I turned and started to repack my bags, hoping to go home within the next few hours. Once all packed Victor carried our bags to the SUV out in front of our room and then opened the passenger door for me. I climbed in, giving Victor a bright smile, and sat down, but I paused when I saw movement over Victor's shoulder.

"Who is that?" I asked, glancing down at Victor who had gone stock still, his grip on the car door so hard his knuckles had turned white.

"Stay in the car. Don't come out. That is Logan Howlett, the mutant I warned you about," Victor stated in a growl, alerting the guards to the situation.

Before I could say anything Victor closed the car door and one of the guards locked it remotely. I watched as Victor turned around to face a new threat. And boy was he a threat. He had wild black hair and piercing blue eyes, as well as the same amount of muscle to battle with Victor. This was the Wolverine. I had heard tales of him as well, but I had heard he was a good guy. My concern wasn't him though. I worried about Victor. He was exhausted, I could feel it, and I didn't want him to get hurt, even if he could heal instantly.

"What do you want?" Victor called out, hands fisting at his sides.

"See you've got a new toy. Mind letting her go?" Wolverine called back, giving Victor a cold grin that didn't reach his eyes.

"She isn't a toy. She's mine," Victor snarled, his muscles rippling in his anger as he tensed.

"Oh? I highly doubt she's here of her own free will. No female in their right mind would stay with an animal like you," Wolverine laughed, making Victor growl angrily.

"I don't care what you think. She is mine, and you won't touch her," Victor snapped, taking a defensive stance in front of the car.

I pressed my hand to the window, my heartbeat racing with fear and anticipation. Would a fight break out? Would someone get hurt? Just as I was about to call to Victor, Wolverine rushed him, three gleaming metal claws erupting from both his hands. I clamped a hand over my mouth and scrambled away from the car door as Victor and Wolverine slammed into it, which made the car rock violently. The glass on the door shattered, and I raised my arms to block the glass from reaching my face, wincing as a few pieces cut me. I watched in fascination and shock as Victor picked up the male attacking him with one hand and tossed him a good twenty feet away as if he weighed nothing.

"Belle! You alright?" Victor called out, looking into the car for me.

I nodded my head and felt a tremble go through me. This was a power like I had never felt before. They were true animals, and perhaps that is what an Alpha mutant really was. But one of them was on my side, and it made my core bloom for him just thinking about it. I squeezed my thighs together to try and ease the moist ache that set up shop in my lower abdomen, but it was no use. Victor had turned back to our assailant, claws gleaming and out for blood. Wolverine rushed Victor again, managing to get a hit in with those wicked looking claws, and I gasped as Victor healed instantly. But blood was spilled in the process. I slowly crept towards the open window, wanting to watch Victor at work, and felt my body heat at the sight that greeted me. With every minor adjustment in his body, his muscles would tense and jump, flexing and relaxing. It was mesmerizing to see such power work so flawlessly. And so quickly. Their fight was nearly impossible to watch with the naked eye, their movements insanely fast for two males decked out with enough muscle for two whole football teams. They were over the top, bigger is better males, and I felt so dainty and feminine amongst them. Wolverine kicked Victor off of him, sending him flying into the forest behind the motel, out of sight, and I watched in horror as this new male came running over to the car. I scrambled backward, away from the open window, and watched with wide eyes as the Wolverine cut the door from the car with those silver claws. He reached in, and I curled up in on myself so that he wouldn't be able to touch me. But that was short-lived as one of Wolverine's hands closed around my ankle and dragged me out of the car kicking and screaming. This Wolverine guy clearly didn't take the hint very well. He managed to get me into his hands and forced me away from the car, practically dragging me across the pavement. I had no idea where Victor had crashed, but I knew he wouldn't just let this guy take me from him.

"Victor! Help!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, only to have Wolverine clamp a hand over my mouth and shake me roughly.

"Shut it, female. You're coming with me whether you like it or not," Wolverine snarled, baring his own smaller canines.

A roar unlike anything I had heard before echoed through the motel parking lot, making both Wolverine and I freeze in place. I looked up and let out a gasp. Victor was standing in the middle of the parking lot, claws long and gleaming in the late morning light, and his teeth were bared in a vicious snarl.

"Get away from her," Victor growled, his once golden eyes nearly black with his anger.

"What the fuck is going on?" Wolverine asked under his breath, looking at me in confusion.

"I would suggest doing what he says," I snapped at the male.

"What did you do to him?" Wolverine growled at me, giving me a confused once over.

"I didn't do anything. Now get away from me," I shouted, glaring at the male.

Victor rushed us then, grabbing the male and tossing him from me before he could react, and when those black eyes settled on me I felt a wet rush between my legs. This was a male that was going to take his female, in the age-old ritual of mating. I trembled as Victor hoisted me over a shoulder and carried me over to the car, depositing me on the seat, the broken shards of glass from the destroyed window cutting into my back as my shirt was pulled away from my skin in the process, and the rumbling growl that emitted from his chest made me let out a very feminine whine. God, but he was just so sexy. This male, that could have any female he wanted, desired me and me alone. I shivered under his heated gaze, going limp with the crippling desire that lanced through me. Victor pulled my legs around his hips, grinding his erection into my legging-clad core, and I moaned and arched my back involuntarily.

"Mine," Victor snarled, lowering his shoulders and head so that his lips grazed against my exposed throat.

"Ah! Victor!" I whimpered, breathing heavily as he bit down on my neck, surely drawing blood.

His hands slid underneath my body, brushing the glass away and off the seat, and then sliding down to my ass and rolling my hips into his erection, earning a feral growl from him.

"MINE," he growled, releasing my throat and licking the bite mark he left behind before straightening and staring down at me.

I was a puddle of feminine pleasure, his to do with as he pleased, and I didn't care. God, to have all that attention focused on me was thrilling, and terrifying. I felt a violent tremble go through my body as he licked his lips and stared, but our moment of intimacy was interrupted by Wolverine clearing his throat.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Wolverine growled out, glaring at the both of us when Victor turned to snarl at the male.

"She is mine," Victor snarled, bending over me protectively, his clawed hands digging into the leather seats as he bared his teeth at the intruding male.

"So you've said. I get it, the female is yours. But you've never kept a female before. What changed?" Wolverine asked, looking at me in shock.

"He found me. He saved my life," I said quietly, locking eyes with Wolverine.

"But you're human," Wolverine said, sounding beyond puzzled.

"I can't explain it. He found me, he saved me, and he claimed me. And I won't leave him. He is mine just as much as I am his," I called out, earning a growl from Victor as he shifted against me.

"Fine. I'll leave you two to fuck. But the next time I see him, there will be no more distractions," Wolverine growled, sheathing those gleaming claws and storming off into the forest, leaving Victor and me alone since the guards had been knocked out.

Once Wolverine was gone, and Victor was sure of it, he bent and started kissing my throat where he bit me, purring all the while. I moaned when he started going lower, feeling my nipples pucker under his hot breath beneath my tee shirt. I shifted my hips to try and ease the ache between them, only to have Victor grind himself into me, causing me to cry out.

"Victor!" I whined, looking up into his face and gasping when all I saw were fathomless black eyes.

Victor raised a hand, lowering one dark claw to the front of my shirt and I moaned as he sliced it open down the middle. Once my breasts were free to his hungry gaze he lowered his head and started to suckle them. His lips and teeth felt like heaven against my breasts, making me wriggle and let out sounds of passion. God, to have him so hellbent on fucking me, even in front of another male to prove his claim on me, was beyond exciting. It was crippling in the pleasure that it produced. I laid limp beneath my male, ready for whatever he wanted to do with me, and praying that once it was over I would get enough rest for the next time. Within minutes Victor had torn the rest of my clothes from my body, and his if I felt correctly, and had his cock lined up at my entrance.

"Belle," Victor breathed, black eyes softening in expression as he waited for my approval.

"I'm yours, Victor. Do with me what you will," I breathed, running a hand up his stomach to his chest and caressing his throat with loving fingers as I spread my legs more for him.

An invitation no male could refuse. He grabbed both my hips in his hands and thrust in, making both of us cry out at the pleasure. I didn't get time to adjust to his formidable size as he started to thrust in and out brutally. I clung to him, letting out small cries in time with his thrusts since I was finding it hard to breathe, being filled so fully made it a tad bit difficult. But I didn't mind. Victor wasted no time in sating himself, pounding into me at a brutal pace, earning my cries of passion and lust with every thrust into my womb. Just as I felt him getting close to his orgasm, his cock twitching inside of me and growing impossible harder, he bent at the waist and captured my lips with his own. One hand dug into the leather of the seat just above my left shoulder, the other slipping from my hip to my ass and lifting my pelvis just an inch or two off of the seat, but it was enough of an adjustment to send me into an orgasm as he shoved his cock so deep into me it made my teeth rattle. And as I convulsed around him, whimpering and defenseless, he continued to thrust into me. This wasn't going to be over anytime soon, and god did I never want it to end.

VICTOR'S POV  
I stared down at Belle as she came unraveled on my cock, crying out and making the most delicious sounds. I had no control, I had lost it when Wolverine had gotten his hands on her. My beast was at the forefront, taking what was ours, and though I wished I was being more gentle with Belle, I couldn't help but notice she didn't seem to mind. A second orgasm overtook her within minutes of the first, and I could feel my own orgasm building in me. The tingle at the base of my spine was enough of a warning. I had to make her satisfied before I took my own pleasure. I could do at least that much for her. I climbed a bit more into the car, rolling her onto her stomach and bracing my hands above her shoulders on the seat, digging my claws in so that I wouldn't use them on her, and started to pound into her at a slower pace. The moans she gave me was enough to send myself spiraling towards my own release, but she came first. She would always come first. I lowered my head, burying my face in her neck, relishing the pleasured sigh that came from her as she craned her head out of the way, giving me more access, and held my hips flush against her ass. I remained unmoving inside of her, learning the feel of her as she grew closer and closer to another release.

"Victor, please!" she whimpered, attempting to thrust her hips back and up, trying to get me to move.

I felt the grin that spread over my features, devouring her pleasured cry when I slowly rolled my hips against her ass, making my cock stroke her on the inside in slow circles. She was getting closer, so close she was teetering on the edge. She made the sexiest sounds when she was getting close to her orgasm. And I couldn't get enough of them.

"Mine," I heard myself growl into her neck, pulling almost all the way out to feel her tremble beneath me, only to thrust back in so hard the sound of our skin meeting echoing across the parking lot.

The scream she let out of pleasure only spurred me on. I couldn't stop now even if I tried with everything I had. I thrust into her welcoming heat so brutally that I could see her ass turning red, which only made me hotter and harder. I wanted her so satisfied she couldn't leave my bed. I wanted her barefoot and pregnant all times of the year. I wanted her so sated that when she looked at me she instantly became ready for my cock. God to have a female like her, ready and waiting in my bed set my blood on fire. Without warning she reached back, her tiny hands just barely ghosting up my thighs as they burned with the effort of my thrusting, and it sent me over the edge. Those tiny hands, so innocent and fragile, causes tremors within me that I never thought I would ever feel. I may have been in charge, but she had all the power. I let out a roar as my orgasm took over, causing my cock to jump and fill her womb with my cum. Sending her into a fourth orgasm and rendering her limp beneath me. Once I had filled her womb, I felt the beast retreat to the back of my brain, leaving me a panting and shaking mess above her. She lay limp and replete beneath me, the aftershocks causing her inner walls to tense around my cock in intervals. She was exhausted, and I feared for her well being. I had not been gentle with her. And she was so small compared to me, so weak and fragile.

"Belle?" I called out, surprised at the hoarseness of my voice.

She let out a soft whimper, tensing under me and I reluctantly pulled out of her, watching with a groan as my cum dripped from her core and onto the car seat beneath her. Her pale skin was flushed, her ass red from my brutal pounding, and her whole body trembled.

"Belle?" I called out, reaching into the car and rolling her over onto her back so that I could see her face.

"Victor?" she whined, rubbing her thighs together and rolling her hips.

"I'm here, Darlin'," I whispered to her, carefully pulling her into my arms and carrying her back into the motel room.

She needed a bath, but she was so spent she couldn't keep her eyes open. I had been too rough, too brutal. I could feel the beast in me feel guilty for the first time in my long life. Even he hadn't meant to be so rough. She just does something to us that we can't control. With utmost care I set her into the bathtub and started up the hot water, making sure it wasn't too hot, and listening to her breathy moans for clues to her discomfort. Once I was sure it was a comfortable temp, I left her in the tub and ran back out to the car and retrieved our luggage. She would need clothes, as would I, and I tossed the bags onto the bed before returning to her. She had woken a bit, looking around in surprise, but once her eyes settled on me she let out a very feminine sigh and gave me a brilliant smile. No male could have asked for more from his female.

"Is the water too warm, Belle?" I asked softly, kneeling next to the tub and sticking my hand into the water.

"No. It is perfect. Thank you, Victor," she murmured, settling into the hot water with a soft moan of satisfaction.

"I should be thanking you. You took me and my beast without complaint," I growled, gently running my fingers through her hair as she enjoyed the warm bath.

"You were fantastic, Victor. I doubt any woman would complain. But I do have to say I am very hungry now," she giggled, smiling up at me, her hazel eyes sparkling with her happiness.

"Well, we will just have to remedy that. What would you like to eat?" I chuckled, smiling down at her.

"Anything edible," she laughed, raising her legs so that her knees appeared out of the water.

She winced a bit and shifted, a slight furrow to her brows and I felt guilt lance through me. I had indeed been too rough with her. She would be sore for quite a long time.

"I suppose you wouldn't be up to sit in a diner for lunch, would you?" I asked, reaching across the tub and grabbing the body wash, pouring a little bit onto my hands.

"I might need a pillow, but I can manage it. The question is, will they have enough meat for you?" she said, shocking me yet again.

I had been the one to cause her discomfort, yet she was the one worrying about me. I didn't deserve this female and would do anything to make her happy.

BELLE'S POV  
I watched as Victor's smile faded when I winced, and I knew instantly where his thoughts were going. He blamed himself for the ache in my thighs and lower back, but I relished it. This was what it felt like to be claimed, to be cared for by a male. It showed me just how much he wanted me, that he could lose control over his lust and take what he wanted, what I freely gave. I reached up out of the water, my small hand taking his chin in it and turning his face to mine.

"Victor, listen to me. You are an amazing male, and what we did out in that car was incredible. I would love to have you that way again, and these aches will ease in an hour or so. Don't beat yourself up over it. I loved the way you claimed me," I told him, leaning up and placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

A kiss that he returned with more heat. His tongue thrust into my mouth, his big body leaning in more as I leaned back into the tub, unable to keep myself upright for too long. I was spent, but it was a good feeling. I broke the kiss gently and ran my thumb over his bottom lip, smiling up into his gold eyes like a silly school girl with a crush. He rested his forehead against mine and let out a sigh. He sounded just as tired as I felt. I took his hands covered in bath soap and struggled to sit up, but once upright I guided his hands to my waist. He took over as I sat there patiently, eyes closing at his gentle caresses. He rinsed off my upper body and then hooked a muscled arm around my waist, hauling me gently onto his shoulder, and lifted my butt out of the water. I blushed a bit when he nipped at my hip right next to his face and looked over my shoulder at him. He had grabbed a bar of soap and lathered up his free hand, the other still holding me in place on his shoulder, and began to clean off my lower half. He was quick with my legs and I sighed as he massaged them a bit, causing me to lean over his back, soaking up his heat. I gasped and jolted when his soap covered hand came to my core, two fingers inserting themselves into my heat and spreading me open so his seed could flow out. For some reason, he always made sure I was clean, inside and out. But the feel of him, even if it was just his fingers inside of me, was enough to drive me wild. I whined and shifted my hips in his grip, earning a growl from my male.

"Belle, I don't want to hurt you," Victor groaned, holding his fingers still inside of me.

"You won't hurt me, Victor. I trust you," I said softly, stroking his lower back with my fingers and wriggling my hips.

He let out a ragged groan and suddenly came to his feet, me still draped over his shoulder, and carried me out into the main area. He deposited me on the bed, not too gently either, and went to the window and made sure it was covered, then to the door and locked it before returning to me. I stretched out under his hot gaze, smiling up at him like a cat with warm milk. Victor knelt at the end of the bed, grabbing my hips and pulling me to him, earning a squeal of delight from me. He grinned and slowly parted my legs so that he was staring at me from between my thighs and I blushed. He placed my legs on his shoulders and reached up with his arms and draped them over my stomach to keep me from getting away. I shivered as he kissed my inner thighs, causing my toes to curl against his upper back, and let out a breathy moan when he breathed on my already wet core. God, I could never get enough of him.

"You honor me, Belle. I will make sure you will not be left wanting," he rumbled from between my legs an instant before he ducked down and began licking.

I couldn't hold in my startled cry of pleasure as his tongue lapped at my folds, the rumbling purr of a growl that vibrated in his chest sending tremors through my body. I writhed and squirmed in his grip, my breathing picking up the pace just as my heart beat started to pound. He was so attentive to me, changing pace and motion when I couldn't take anymore, adding pressure and backing off just when I could feel my orgasm come crashing down. He drew it out, taking his time, being lazy in his desire for my taste.

"Victor! I'm so close! Please!" I begged, taking hold of his wrists on my stomach to ground myself as I thrashed on the bed, trying to get my orgasm to pass.

"Mmmmm. I could listen to you moan all day. You taste just as good as you sound," he groaned against my core, the vibrations sending me over the edge.

I came hard, screaming his name and arching up off the bed, my toes curling into his back. My nails dug into his forearms, drawing blood but they healed instantly. Through my orgasm I could feel him drinking my cum, swallowing every drop and letting out moans of pleasure. But that didn't last for too long. The orgasm he gave me was so intense that my weakened body couldn't take it, and I felt my consciousness slip away.


	8. Did You Like the Show?

VICTOR'S POV  
I felt Belle go limp under my hands, it was so sudden and unwarranted that I pulled away from her core and looked up at her face. She was unconscious and barely breathing. I surged to my feet, gently scooping her up into my arms and called out her name. She didn't move, just hung limply in my arms.

"Belle! Come on, Darlin'. Wake up for me," I shouted, shaking her.

She didn't move, but her breathing did even out and grow deeper. I let out a heavy sigh of relief and bowed my head so it rested on her shoulder. She had been too weak for that treatment. I knew I should have waited. But she had been so tempting that I couldn't resist. She needed rest now, and I was going to let her have it. I gently laid her on the bed, covering her naked form with a sheet and went to the door and unlocked it. I stepped outside and noticed one of the guards waking up from being knocked unconscious. And it just so happened to be Jermey.

"Call the doc, tell him we are on the way. I'm going to get Belle dressed then you need to drive us back to the base," I growled out, stalking over to him.

"Is she alright?" Jeremy asked, looking at the torn up car she had been in.

"She's fine. Just needs to sleep. I don't want us to stay here any longer than necessary," I snapped, heading back to the hotel room.

I could hear Jeremy going around and checking up on the guards that were still unconscious, and I gave it no thought. They were not of my concern. Just my female. She was my center of attention at this point. I entered the hotel room, relieved to see her stir on the bed, rolling onto her side but not waking, and looked at her bags on the floor. I unzipped the first one and pulled out an oversized tee shirt, then a pair of pink pace panties, and then a pair of jean short shorts. I went over to the bed and pulled the sheet off of her, feeling desire swirl in my gut at the sight of her naked. But I stamped it down and quickly dressed her. Once that was done I went over to my bag and dressed, noticing that my clothes had somehow gotten smaller. Which was odd. But I didn't have the attention span to debate about it. I grabbed several of the motel pillows and then grabbed our bags and headed out to an SUV that had little damage done to it, and made a bed in the back seat for Belle. She would need all the rest she could get. Once that was done I turned to see Jeremy climb into the driver's seat and start up the car.

"Ready when you are," he grumbled, wincing as he buckled himself in.

"Just got to grab Belle then we leave," I stated, marching back into the hotel room.

I carefully scooped Belle up into my arms, sheet and all, and carried her to the car. She didn't make a sound or wake at the movement of me putting her in the back seat on her makeshift bed, making sure she was resting on a pillow, and I climbed into the trunk area of the SUV. I was too big for the front seat, and the backseat was all for Belle.

"Ready when you are," I called out to Jeremy, reaching over the backseat to take hold of Belle's hand as she slept.

And without further coaxing, Jeremy pulled out of the motel parking lot and headed for home.

BELLE'S POV  
I woke with a soft groan, feeling like I was dangling. My eyes cracked open, instantly settling on Victor's harsh features as he carried me. I could barely make out the overhead lights that belonged to the home base, and I tried to lift my head. But I was just so tired.

"Victor?" I mumbled weakly, earning his attention.

He shifted me so that my head now rested on his shoulder, and I flattened a hand on his wide chest.

"I'm here, Darlin'. We're home now. Get some rest for me," Victor rumbled, his steps sure as he carried me to our quarters.

Once inside he carried me to the king sized bed, tucking me under the covers and ran a hand through my hair.

"I got to give my report. Get some sleep, Belle," he called out softly, getting up from the bed and leaving the room.

I smiled and closed my eyes, relishing the feeling of being taken care of for once in my life.

I woke when I heard a heavy, very masculine sigh, then a deep groan of frustration. I sat up, rubbing my tired eyes and looked around. Victor was nowhere to be found and I frowned. I thought I had heard him, perhaps I had been dreaming. I paused, listening closely, and grinned when I heard Victor groan. It was coming from the bathroom just across the way. I slid out of bed, my legs still a bit sore from the marathon lovemaking, and slowly made my way over to the bathroom where the door was cracked and the light was on. I noticed it was incredibly dark outside, and frowned. How long had I been sleeping? I felt my stomach growl angrily and rubbed at it absentmindedly as I drew closer to my male. I peeked into the bathroom and clamped a hand over my mouth before I let out a gasp at the sight that greeted me. Victor stood in the tile shower stall, one hand on the wall above his head, his legs spread under his shoulders, his head bent so his chin rested on his chest, and his other hand was wrapped around his erect cock. And by the looks of it, he's been at it for a long while. His chest, neck, and cheeks were tinted red. His breathing was harsh and ragged, his gold eyes glassy and unfocused. He let out a moan, baring his teeth as the moan ended on a hiss, and pumped his fist on his cock roughly.

"Goddammit," he growled out, picking up the pace.

He looked exhausted, but at the same time so virile and powerful. I watched in fascination as his muscles jumped and flexed with his movements. It was fascinating to see his enormous body, three times the size of my own, working to give him a release. He was incredibly beautiful in a masculine way that couldn't be explained.

"For fuck's sake. She isn't here, and we aren't going to wake her up. Just cum already goddammit," he growled, baring his fangs and teeth as he worked his cock in his hand at a furious pace.

I couldn't help but smile at his banter with his groin, but flushed from head to toe when his orgasm hit. His muscles tightened, straining against his skin, and if my eyes were right, he looked like he grew bigger in size as his cock jumped in his hand and shot out thick, white streams of his semen. I felt a moist ache settle between my legs and pressed my thighs together in an attempt to try and keep the scent of my arousal from reaching him, as I knew he had a keen sense of smell. But when his head shot up, gold eyes locked on the door, and a rumbling growl came from his wide chest, I knew it was too late. I had been found. I bit my bottom lip as I opened the door, my blush heating my freckled cheeks to a lovely pink, and glanced up at him sheepishly.

"Like the show, Darlin'?" he asked, grabbing a towel and wiping himself off.

"What would you say if I did?" I asked quietly, moistening my lips with my tongue.

"That I'm still more than ready to see to your needs," he purred, stalking over to me and bending so that he could kiss me.

He kept his body away from me so that only our mouths touched, and I let out a soft sigh. I grinned up at him as he pulled away, wrapping a towel around his waist.

"I bet you're hungry. Let's get some chow," he purred, grinning down at me with bright gold eyes.

I don't think I had ever seen him this content. This pleased. I followed him out into the kitchen, eyeing his towel-clad ass with appreciation, and sat at the island. He went about making some food, and by the looks of it, he was contemplating what to make.

"I'll like anything you'll make me, Victor," I called out softly, watching him turn around with a questioning look and then smirk.

"Oh really? What about mac and cheese?" he called out over his shoulder.

"Of course," I giggled.

"And spaghetti?" he asked, digging through a cupboard above the stove.

"Yup," I laughed, resting my chin on my hand with my elbow on the countertop.

"Good, cause those are the only two things I know how to make," he chuckled, taking down a large pot and filling it with water.

I watched him work, providing for his female as he would call it and smiled to myself. If he was this happy to make my meals, I wouldn't keep that happiness from him. But I would make him meals as well since it would make me happy and I know he would eat them readily. He was just that kind of male. If your female made it, you eat it. No questions asked. I had started to doze off again, just listening to him milling about the kitchen, and couldn't help but smile in my sleep.

"Belle, if you're that tired I can call for food to be brought up," Victor called out, making me open my eyes and look around.

"I can wait. I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to doze off," I said with a yawn, not realizing that I had used a lover's words for the first time.

I heard him pause and when I looked over at him he had a forlorn expression on his face.

"Victor? You okay?" I asked, leaning on the counter more to get a better look at him.

"You called me love," he stated quietly.

"Do you not want me to? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to let that slip out," I said in a rush, leaning away from him, afraid I had crossed a line.

"I like the way it sounds when you say it," he said, his voice surprisingly gentle as he turned to look at me.

"So does that mean I'm allowed to call you love?" I asked, peering up at him sheepishly.

"You can call me whatever you want. As long as I get to call you whatever I want," he said, his gold eyes heavy-lidded as he looked me over thoroughly.

"And what would you call me, love?" I asked, giving him a grin as I relaxed again.

"I would call you my mate," he stated, grinning from ear to ear, and taking me by surprise.

I went stock still, just staring at him, and felt heat bloom in my chest. Mate? Did he want to be my mate? I felt tears spring to my eyes and then fall down my cheeks, the image of Victor by the stove becoming blurry.

"I would love that," I breathed out, my voice shaking and I wiped my tears.

"Good, cause now you're stuck with me," he chuckled, walking around the island and planting a kiss on my lips.

I moaned and leaned into him, my hands tugging on his towel to get him closer. His hands pulled at my clothes, struggling to get under them and touch my skin. Just as I was about to shove my hands under his towel I heard the pot of pasta boil over on the stove. I leaned back, about to tell him to watch the food, when his mouth came to my throat, kissing the bite mark he left on me.

"Victor, the pasta," I breathed out, my voice so small in the large suite.

He let out a frustrated growl, but backed up and glared at the pot of pasta. He grumbled as he walked over to the stove and dumped the pasta into a strainer, then into a large ceramic bowl. He then grumbled as he warmed up the sauce, grabbing a bowl and a fork for me, and then placed the sauce on the pasta. He set it out in front of me and gave me a grin.

"Dinner for my mate. I'm not good at cooking," he said, leaning onto the counter and watching as I heaped on the pasta in my bowl and started eating.

"This is quite good, Victor. I'm not a fancy kind of girl anyway. You made it, so it will be good," I said around a mouthful of pasta, smiling as he grinned and shook his head.

"Glad you like it," he chuckled, leaning across the island and kissing me on the mouth while I had sauce and pasta on my lips.

I giggled and grinned right back after I gave him a quick peck, then returned to my food. I hadn't realized just how hungry I was. After three huge bowls, I was stuffed and wiped at my mouth with my fingers, then licking them clean. Victor had stayed and watched me eat, licking his lips the whole while. Once he was sure that I had eaten my fill he stalked over to me and scooped me up. I had grown used to him doing that and just giggled as he carried me into the bedroom. I would have thought that this would be the time that he would ravish me, after claiming me as his mate, but he surprised me by laying me down on the bed and then walking over to the other side and climbing under the covers.

"Tired?" I asked, burrowing under the covers and sliding over to Victor's side.

"I haven't slept in a while. You were out for two days, and I didn't want to wake you. I went out on a quick mission here in Canada while you were resting.

But you saw the end result," he chuckled, wrapping an arm around me and tucking me into his chest, taking a deep breath by my hair.

"I see. My poor Sabertooth, all tuckered out. I'll let you sleep," I murmured, feeling sleep coming for me as I spoke.

He laughed in this throat, a good sound, and in no time we were both out cold.


	9. A Brutal Fuck

**SMUT ENCLOSED! BE YE WARNED, AGAIN.**

I woke before Victor, just laying in his arms, watching him sleep. He looked even more handsome than usual while he slept. Perhaps is the was lack of stress that made him so peaceful looking. But I would take anything I could that let him look so relaxed for once. In the early morning light, just before the dawn, he looked gentler. Though I knew that would never be the case. He wasn't the kind of male to be all gentle and lovey-dovey with a female. Even with me, his claimed mate, he wasn't romantic. Just demanding, and I personally didn't mind. I sat up in bed, making sure that his arm was still wrapped around my hips to keep him from waking, and just watched him. His wide chest rose and fell with his even and deep breaths. His abdomen tightening and expanding, creating an interesting display of muscle without a single thought about it. I glanced down, not surprised that the sheets had slipped from around his hips, and his towel from the night before had disappeared, the covers bunched up around his knees. Leaving him bare for me to ogle freely. And boy did I ogle, with no shame I might add. Even in his sleep, he was aroused. Maybe he was always aroused and that was why he was cranky most of the time. I wouldn't question it, too occupied with staring at him to think of anything else. Those lean hips, harsh angles of bone and muscle, sloped into his formidable cock, half erect in his sleep. Even half erect he was massive. And I blushed at the memory of seeing him fully aroused, shocked that I had been able to take such a massive thing inside of me. Even now my hips felt a familiar ache just looking at him. The twin weights below his cock were heavy and virile, much like the rest of him. I would have lifted a hand to stroke him, completely out of control at this point, but he growled and shifted in his sleep, rotating his hips toward where mine would have been. Seeming displeased with the lack of contact he sought in his sleep, his eyes cracked open and instantly settled on me.

"What are you doing?" he said with a yawn, stretching out under my heated gaze.

"Watching you," I murmured, folding my hands in my lap to keep me from reaching out to him.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked, frowning up at me as if that thought displeased him.

"I just woke up a few minutes ago," I answered, watching him reach down and pull the sheet up over his groin, just barely reaching his hips.

"Hmmm. Not used to having a naked male in bed with you?" he purred, grinning like the devil, his fangs bared.

"I'm used to having you in bed with me. I didn't mean to stare," I mumbled, blushing slightly at his intense look.

"Stare all you like. You can even play with me if you want. I wouldn't mind," he laughed a good sound that caused a grin of my own to grace my lips.

"Is that so?" I asked, arching a brow in a challenge to his statement.

"I doubt any male would mind having his female fondling him," he growled, his eyes getting heavy-lidded and dark as he propped himself up onto an elbow, bringing our faces within an inch of each other.

"So you wouldn't mind if I did this?" I asked, reaching over without breaking eye contact and pulling the sheet off of him.

"Not at all," he growled, leaning in closer.

He would have devoured me if I had let him, but I flattened a hand on his chest and pushed to get him to stop.

"I get to play this time. You had too much fun last time," I murmured, reaching down and ghosting a hand down his abdomen.

"Where did this fiery female come from?" he purred, laying back and letting me do as I pleased.

"Hanging around with you can bring out the animal in people," I giggled, my hand stopping just above his groin, the tips of my fingers tracing small patterns on his tanned skin.

"That tickles you know," he growled, hands fisting in the bedding.

"Does it? How about this?" I asked, running my fingertips up to his navel and tracing a light circle around it, watching in fascination as his abs tightened beneath my finger.

"Not really," he ground out, making me arch a brow at him in a challenge.

"Oh, not even this?" I asked, leaning down and barely breathing into his navel, earning a jolt in his legs.

"No," he snapped, giving me a fearsome glare, but I wasn't going to be deterred by him.

"Hmmm. A shame," I murmured, reaching down and taking his cock into my hand.

He tensed under my hold, his member hard as stone and pulsing rapidly. I watched as a vein in his neck jumped and his pecs tighten beautifully. His hips swiveled at the base of his spine, rolling closer to my hand. I grinned and climbed between his legs, running a hand up his thigh to flatten on his hip bone, my grip on his cock tightening.

"Fucking hell," he groaned, craning his head back, baring his throat.

An invitation I couldn't resist. I released him and climbed up his body, my hips settling on his own, and leaned down to bite him in the same place he had bitten me. He jerked, his big hands coming to my hips and his hips pushing up against me. I pulled away and smiled at the indentation of my teeth on his skin, not enough to bruise, just enough to redden the skin so that it would stay there for a while. I hadn't caused any harm to him so that his healing would leave it be. I brought my teeth to his collarbone next, nipping it harshly and watching the bruise form, only to heal within seconds. The rumbling growl that came from him had me trembling, but I didn't run from him. I looked up into his face and gasped when black eyes greeted me. His inner beast. I smiled down at this newcomer and leaned down, flattening my breasts against his chest. Victor's plump lips parted on a groan and I brushed the bottom one with my thumb, grinning as his tongue slipped out to taste me.

"Hello, my beast. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I only ask that you share Victor with me, I very much enjoy his company as well as yours," I said softly, watching as his features softened and those black eyes raked over me hungrily.

"Belle," Victor groaned, surging forward, pushing us into an upright position and molding his lips to mine.

I whimpered and clung to his wide shoulders, letting my head fall back so that my beast could do with me what he willed.

"Ride me," he growled, laying back and tearing my clothes from my body one piece at a time.

"So demanding," I giggled, reaching behind me and lifting myself off his body to get him into position.

Once ready I slowly settled my weight onto his cock, shivering with ecstasy as he sank in, glorious inch by glorious inch. It was amazing to feel him pushing in, stretching me and rubbing against places deep within me I didn't know could be reached. Once half of him was in, a feat of itself, I slowly pulled up, making his cock slip out only a few inches. I lowered myself a bit faster this time, mouth falling open in a breathy gasp as he pushed in deeper. I repeated the process until he was inside of me to the hilt, his hands gripping my hips so hard it was leaving bruises. His breathing was ragged and he was panting heavily. Apparently going slow wasn't in Victor's plans, and it drove him insane with desire. Noted. I planted my hands on his abdomen, relishing the feel of the muscles tightening beneath my small hands, some of the muscles bigger than my hands. With this new position I could go as fast or as slow as I wanted, and I would do with my male as I pleased. I started to roll my hips on the downstroke, causing Victor to groan and arch his back, his claws leaving scratch marks on my skin just above my pelvis. Feeling bold I took his hands from around my hips and guided them above his head, his frown only making me grin.

"This is my time, mister. No complaining. Keep them above your head," I purred, giving Victor a kiss as I pressed some of my weight into his thick wrists above his head.

He growled his response, but when I pulled away he didn't move his hands. Giving me control over him and his pleasure. With him complying with my demands I took the initiative and started to fuck my male like I wanted. I rode him like my life depended on it, going slow till he started to thrash, then a relentless pace that made my legs tremble, then just sitting on him till he backed away from the edge of release. With every thrust of his hips, I could feel his cock jerking deep within me, begging for release. His hands had clamped onto the wooden headboard, his claws digging in and nearly splitting the furniture in half. His muscles bulged and shook, his breathing loud and rapid. He was just as hungry as I was, and I relished it. I was so small above him, barely even half his size, and yet he gave me control simply because he wished it. All his power, his strength, was given to me to do with as I pleased, and it made me so happy. I couldn't contain the radiant smile that came to my face. I reached up and pulled his hands from the headboard, placing them on my waist and leaned down so that my lips were by his ear.

"Take me, my beast. Claim your female," I moaned, sinking my hands into his hair.

With a roar he flipped us over, pulling out and forcing me onto my hands and knees, and then lunged back in. I let out a wail of pure pleasure, my arms no longer able to hold up my head and shoulders from the bed as pleasure lanced through me. He pushed my legs apart with his knees, bending over my back and wrapping his hand around the back of my neck, holding me immobile beneath him. I whimpered and arched my back, tightening my inner muscles around his cock buried to the hilt inside of me. He set a brutal pace, slamming his cock into me so hard it was bruising my ass and the underside of my thighs. This was what it was to be his female. His every desire acted out without mercy or hesitation. I felt my orgasm slam into me from out of nowhere, causing a high pitched scream that faded into a pitiful wail to leave my lips as I convulsed on him. And he didn't stop as I came, snarling and grunting as he thrust into me. I felt my body go limp, the pleasure too much to bear, and he paused for only a second to reposition me on my side, holding up one of my thighs in his big hand as the other closed around my throat just tight enough to hold me still. I whimpered as I stared up into his harsh face, my vision fading in and out of focus with the pleasure he was giving me. At this new angle, I could feel him rubbing against my cervix, his claws digging into my thigh as he pushed for a faster pace. With a whine I reached up to the hand around my throat and grabbed on, arching my back to force him to hit my g spot. My second orgasm hit just as hard as the first, and I had no voice left to cry out. Victor released my throat and rolled me back onto my stomach, pushing my legs together and stuffing a pillow beneath my hips to keep them off the bed. He didn't waste time shoving his cock into my core in this new position, his hands digging into the mattress on both sides of my shoulders, bringing his head just above my own. I fisted my hands in the sheets, struggling to hold still for him so that he could claim his release. Suddenly his teeth sank into my shoulder, causing me to let out a strangled cry and orgasm unexpectedly. This time he came within seconds after me, his cock kicking deep into my body, his cum filling my womb. He held still, save for the tremors that went through both of our bodies, his teeth still in my shoulder, and I let my head fall to the bed. Completely spent. God this was a male I could never compete with, nor did I want to. He was perfect, fitting so deep within me, and I doubted I would ever complain.

VICTOR'S POV  
I came back to the forefront with my beast having an orgasm, and was puzzled by the sight that greeted me. I could feel Belle beneath me, but all I could see of her was her red-blond hair. I went to lick my lips, but my tongue only found the meat of a delicate shoulder in its path. With agonizing slowness I opened my jaws, pulling my teeth from whatever I had clamped onto, and pulled back. I hissed as my cock rubbed against her insides, but froze above her when I finally got to see her. The nasty bite wound I had left on her shoulder was leaking blood, staining the sheets and bed. She lay limp, unmoving, her hair blocking her eyes from me. I looked down her back, frowning at the fresh bruises long her shoulders, hips, and ass. Her pale skin was marked with blues, purples, and reds, the aftermath of my desire. Ever so carefully I pulled out of her, mouth dropping open in shock at the sight that greeted me. My thick cum dripped out of her, the undersides of her thighs turning a dark purple. God, I had destroyed her. She still didn't move, her chest barely moving as she breathed, and I feared the worst.

"Belle?" I called out, afraid for the first time in my life to touch her.

She stirred at the sound of her name, her arms shaking violently as she pushed herself up onto her elbows. She turned her head to look over her shoulder at me, and I felt my heart seize up in my chest. Her eyes were glassy and unfocused, her generous lips cut and bleeding, a thick red mark around her throat. Her hair was in complete disarray, but it only made her all the more desirable.

"Victor? You're back," she said, her voice sounding as if it was lost.

"Fuck," I breathed out, backing away from her.

Her eyes cleared up a bit more, but she was still dazed. God, what had I done to her? Vishous scratch marks littered her hips and thighs, bruises were everywhere, and her skin had a fine sheen of sweat to it. She was completely spent, and I had nearly ruined her. I left the room in haste, grabbing my phone from my room and calling the medical bay. Within minutes a staff of six female nurses and two female doctors arrived, giving me hard looks as they entered the suite.

"She's in the master bedroom," I growled, not caring that I was naked and still covered with her pleasure.

The medical staff went in and closed the door and I went to my room. I pulled on a pair of loose fitting sweats and just paced the kitchen area. This was the first time in my life that I feared I had gone too far with a female. Sure I had gotten rough and brutal before, but no other female could make my beast emerge and take charge like Belle did. And to see her so used and nearly broken made my chest feel as if it was about to collapse. An hour went by before the door to the master bedroom opened, the lead female doctor stalking over to me with a displeased frown on her face.

"She's alright. Beat up but alright. The bite to her shoulder will take a couple of weeks to heal, as will the bruises. She's been under a lot of stress and her previous wounds have still yet to heal. I'm putting her on bed rest for four days until I come check on her again. That means no getting rough with her. If you want her to stay here, she needs to be in perfect health in order for me to authorize it," the doctor stated, her tone of voice hard and her grey eyes unyielding.

I let out an agitated growl but nodded. I wanted Belle here and would have to follow the doctor's orders to keep her. Not to mention I also wanted her in perfect health, but I just couldn't keep my hands off of her. Perhaps it was time to separate us at least until she heals completely.


	10. Coming Home

**Thanks for leaving me a review! More, please! I'm begging lol**

BELLE'S POV  
I watched with tired eyes as the doctors and nurses left, leaving behind a few bandages for my shoulder and some high-grade painkillers. They left the door open to the rest of the suite and I could see one of the doctors talking with Victor, who looked worried and agitated. Had I gone too far? Did I push him into something he hadn't wanted? When the fucking was all over he had sounded horrified. He had left me so quickly that it made unease lance through me. Had I upset him? If I did I wouldn't even know how to make it up to him. I felt tears begin to gather in my eyes and angrily wiped them away. Now wasn't the time to cry. I watched as the doctor came back into the room, her expression grim, and stuffed her hands into her lab coat pockets.

"Belle, Victor is going to be moving to another room. You will have free reign of this suite, and he will be just down the hall if you need anything. Please, don't hesitate to call anyone of the nurses or myself if you need help with the bandages," the doctor said, her words slowly sinking in.

Victor was leaving. I had ruined everything. With my voice lost all I could do was nod, struggling to hold back my tears. I was going to be all alone again. I watched with a breaking heart as Victor followed the doctor out of the suite, not even looking back at me once, and left me in the dark. This was it, this was the end, wasn't it? Once I was sure the no one would come back in, I let out a strangled sob and just cried. I hadn't cried when my parents died, hadn't cried through any of the beatings and the torture. Sure I had teared up, it was an involuntary reaction, but this was different. Soul wrenching sobs wracked my small frame, echoing softly through the now empty suite. For the first time in my miserable life, I knew there was something wrong with me. Why else would everyone leave me? Why else would the people I cared about the most abandon me? With a broken heart, I rolled onto my side, my back to the empty suite, and cried in silence. My resolve to live was broken now, and I didn't care if I died here. Victor didn't want me anymore. I had ruined everything.

VICTOR'S POV  
Just down the hall from Belle's suite, I could faintly hear her sobs. I had broken her. Ruined her. That beautiful female, so strong and admirable was crying her eyes out because of me. Both my beast and I felt like tossing ourselves over the side of a cliff, but we both knew we would survive the landing. Unable to bear the sound of her pain I marched down to the Professor's study and barged in. He looked up from his paperwork, not surprised to see me in the slightest, and gave me a grin.

"Finally away from that female of yours?" he asked, looking back to his work.

"Give me a mission. Anything, I don't care," I snarled, gaining his attention.

He just stared at me for a long while before saying, "Very well. There is a mutant down in Florida that I need to complete my project. The staff will debrief you and give you everything you need. Don't take too long, Sabretooth, wouldn't want your female here alone with no one to guard her."  
I snarled and bared my teeth at my boss, but left the study and his assistants handed me the mutant's file. I would be gone for several weeks it looked like. Plenty of time for Belle to heal and for me to attempt to get some control over my beast. Or come to a mutual understanding. Without a second thought I went to the locker rooms and got ready for my mission.

BELLE'S POV  
Four weeks, three days, eight hours, and fifteen minutes had gone by since Victor left me. The staff at the base were kind to me, helping with my wounds until they healed. I hadn't dared to ask for Victor, knowing that he probably didn't want to see me. I was like a ghost in that suite, just milling about absentmindedly, barely eating or sleeping. Most days I sat in front of the wall of glass, watching as the weather changed outside. Winter was here now, a heavy snowfall had covered the trees and forest floor in white. Squirrels and rabbits would dart out in the snow, searching for food and shelter. The elk and moose looked so elegant, making their way through the snow as if it were nothing but powder. Deadpool would visit every once in a while, and though I liked his company, I didn't want to be around anyone. He would sit with me and just watch the animals, muttering comments under his breath as he was unable to stop speaking to himself. He was a funny male, but he wasn't mine. I had been sitting at the wall of glass for a few hours now, and I felt a pang in my chest. I wanted to be outside in the snow, to feel the cold air, to listen to the quiet of the forest.

I came to my feet, leaving the suite and to the clothing bay. I asked for a winter coat, hat, and boots, to which the staff were more than happy to supply. Once dressed I asked where I could go outside, just for a little while, and they escorted me to the entrance to the base. I gave them a smile that didn't reach my eyes and trudged out into the snow. I made my way into the forest, not far from the base entrance, and found a fallen log to sit on. Once settled I just sat and watched, unmoving and unblinking. This was what peace was supposed to feel like, so why didn't I feel at peace? Why did my chest ache and my hands twitch for warmth? Victor didn't want me anymore. Hadn't made contact in these long weeks, and I couldn't bring myself to beg for him. Just to hear his voice. He wouldn't want a weak woman like me, barely able to handle him in bed. I could feel the cold seeping into my body, but I didn't care.

I must have spent hours out here in the forest, just sitting and listening. But I was disturbed by the sound of someone walking to me. I glanced over my shoulder at Jeremy, Victor's handler, and gave him a small smile.

"Hello," I called out softly, my voice like that of a mouse, timid and quiet.

"Hey. The staff told me you have been out here all day. Aren't you cold?" Jeremy asked, taking a seat next to me on the log.

I shook my head and watched as a squirrel raced up a nearby tree.

"What's wrong? You've been awfully quiet these last few weeks," he asked, leaning down so he could get a better look at my face, "Is it Victor?"

"Victor isn't my concern anymore," I mumbled, looking over at Jeremy with vacant eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked, a stern frown coming to his face.

"Victor left me. Hasn't contacted me in a month. So I just wanted away from my suite. To get some fresh air," I stated quietly, looking back to the forest.

"Oh. Well, I won't intrude on your quiet time. Don't stay out here for too long, Belle," Jeremy said, getting up with a sad expression on his face and heading back inside the base.

I lifted a hand as he left, a half-hearted wave at best and let it fall into my lap once his footfalls vanished. I would stay out here however long I pleased. I had no one to worry about me if I died from the cold. No one would miss me. After several hours I headed back inside, chilled down to the bone but I couldn't bring myself to care.

VICTOR'S POV  
I stormed into the base, shaking snow and ice from my shoulders as I walked, scanning the staff's faces as I passed them. I made a beeline for Belle's suite, mindless as I stalked the halls. I hesitated in front of the suite door, for the first time in my life I hesitated when it came to a female. But with Belle, I couldn't help it. I had to hesitate. I wanted her alive and well, I wanted her in my bed. I wanted her womb full of my cubs. Being away from her only made the desire to claim her stronger. To love her. And I supposed I do love her, I just didn't know how to express it. To say it out loud to her face. She deserved that much. After everything, I put her through, after everything she had endured. Steeling my nerves I entered the suite, expecting lights and her in the kitchen, eating her fill. But I was greeted by darkness and a truly empty feeling. I paused, sniffing at the air, and frowned when her scent enveloped me. It was still light out, why was it so dark in here? Walking silently I made my way to the bathroom, cracking open the door. She wasn't there. I checked the living room, then the kitchen. I glanced at the master bedroom door, slightly ajar, and then looked down at myself. I was wearing my fighting gear, blood smeared over its surface and let out a soft growl. I didn't want her to see just how violent I had gotten with her gone. She didn't need that. She needed a male that was tender and gentle. Everything I wasn't. But I would try for her. I entered my room, quickly changing into just a loose pair of sweats and came to stand just outside of the master bedroom door. I closed my eyes and just breathed her in. She was there, I could hear her even breathing. She was sleeping, most likely exhausted herself waiting for me. That was in her nature. To give everything her all, even if it would kill her. With a pained expression, I carefully pushed the door open with my knuckles, remaining silent, and entered what had once been our space.  
I stopped at the side of the bed where she lay sleeping, wearing one of my old tee shirts, the covers pulled up to her chest. She lay on her side, facing me, her hands tucked into her chest as if she was trying to hold her heart. Her brows were furrowed, the lonely expression on her face causing my chest to ache. God that ache never left me. The day I walked away from her it settled in this empty cavern of a chest and never left, only intensifying with each passing day. I took this time to just drink her in, noting that her lips had a blue tint to them. She must have gone outside for a while. But the chill in the room told me it was a long while. Had she been out there, waiting for me to come back? Hoping and praying that I would return and embrace her, only to be disappointed and exhausted? I sank to my knees beside her, one hand reaching out to her, but I pulled my hand back. What if she didn't want me anymore? Would she reject my touch? I let out the breath I been holding in when she shifted, rolling slightly onto her back, a pained whimper leaving her lips.

"Victor," she called out, the tone so forlorn and pained that I winced.

Was she having nightmares about me? About what I had done to her? Did she fear me? I didn't smell fear. I could smell grief as if she had lost someone dear to her. As if that person had died. And she had called my name. She was hurting, and it was my duty as her male to remedy it. I reached out, stroking her cheek with the back of a knuckle, keeping my claws away from her skin, and let out a soft growl. In her sleep she shifted towards me, a look of relief coming to her face.

"Wake up, Belle," I said gently, keeping my voice low and even, no matter how much I wanted to shout it.

She stirred, twisting this way and that before her eyes cracked open, landing on my face. She bolted upright and backed up across the bed, clutching the covers to her chest. I still didn't smell fear, only pain.

"Victor? What are you doing here?" she asked, panting softly and her hazel eyes boring into me.

"I've come home," I rumbled, casting my gaze on the bed, still torn from my claws that last time I was here.

"But-" she started to say, only to clam up and look away from me.

"I've missed you, Belle," I stated, my voice holding firm as I brought my gaze back to her.

"Did you?" she asked, her voice devoid of emotion.

"I did. I couldn't call you because I was out on a mission. I shouldn't have taken it, but I wanted to give you time to heal. To give you a peaceful environment," I muttered, not liking her tone with me.

"Time to heal? A peaceful environment? Quit lying to me," she snarled, taking me by surprise.

I had never heard her angry before. Not like this. I froze when I smelt salt in the air and groaned when I realized what it was. She was crying, her hair blocking the view, but she could never hide it from me.

"Belle-" I started to say but was cut off when a pillow hit me square in the face hard enough to make me lurch back on my ass.


End file.
